Terlambat
by Hikasya
Summary: Terlambat. Naruto terlambat menyatakan cintanya pada Satsuki. Satsuki yang merupakan rekan sesama tentara dengan Naruto, ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi, kakak kandung Naruto. Akankah Naruto mendapatkan cintanya atau sebaliknya? Fic request for Namikaze632. Narufemsasu. [TAMAT]
1. Pulang

**Disc: Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narufemsasu (Naruto x Satsuki)**

 **Genre: adventure/romance/family/friendship/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Terlambat. Naruto terlambat menyatakan cintanya pada Satsuki. Satsuki yang merupakan rekan sesama tentara dengan Naruto, ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi, kakak kandung Naruto. Akankah Naruto mendapatkan cintanya atau sebaliknya? Fic request for Namikaze632.**

 **Jumat, 12 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERLAMBAT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Pulang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja yang tampak jingga kemerahan, serasi dengan pemandangan alam sekitarnya. Suatu lukisan warna alami yang dihasilkan dari sinar mentari senja. Awan-awan berwarna kelabu senantiasa memberikan sentuhan perasaan yang kusam. Mencerminkan hati yang begitu kelam karena merasakan kesendirian.

Dia yang di sana, sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang kusam, terletak di dekat halaman belakang sebuah markas Tentara Angkatan Darat, di mana terdapat pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh teratur. Rumput hijau juga tumbuh subur dan kelihatan terawat. Daun-daun semua tanaman tampak menguning karena sudah dilanda musim gugur.

Tentu saja cuaca akan menjadi dingin di saat musim gugur seperti ini. Menemani kesendirian dirinya yang begitu sepi. Daun-daun yang berguguran, menimpa dirinya secara bertubi-tubi. Turut merasakan hatinya yang gersang. Segersang padang pasir yang tandus.

Dia yang telah lama menjalani profesi sebagai Tentara Angkatan Darat, ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Hal itu sudah dia utarakan pada atasannya, maksud dirinya yang ingin cuti untuk sementara waktu dari tugasnya. Atasannya menyetujuinya dan memberikannya izin untuk cuti selama sebulan saja.

Dia merindukan suasana kota di mana dia dilahirkan. Dia merindukan teman-teman lamanya. Dia merindukan semuanya kecuali keluarganya.

Keluarga? Entah mengapa dia tidak merindukan keluarganya. Hatinya telah beku dan tertutup rapat akan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dia dianggap tidak berjasa oleh keluarganya, menjadi sampah yang terbuang di jalanan. Menjadi abu yang diterbangkan angin, pergi bebas entah kemana.

Orang tuanya hanya mementingkan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang seorang tentara, jauh lebih hebat darinya. Kakaknya kini menduduki jabatan Mayor, jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia yang masih seorang Sersan kepala.

Tapi, dia tidak memusingkan itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang itu lagi. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya. Semua masalah harus dilempar jauh-jauh ke langit sana.

Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit yang biru, dia yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, tampak menikmati kesendiriannya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap dilapisi pakaian seragam khas Tentara Angkatan Darat. Rambutnya masih bermodel jabrik acak-acakan. Mata birunya yang kosong, tidak ada cahayanya sedikitpun, menerawang jauh ke langit sana. Memikirkan tentang keberangkatannya yang akan kembali ke kota asalnya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang dalam, dia tidak akan langsung menemui keluarganya jika dia sudah pulang kembali ke kota asalnya, tapi melainkan dia akan pergi menemui Pamannya yang juga tinggal di kota yang sama.

Jika langsung pulang ke rumahnya, hanya mendapatkan sakit hati. Dia tidak ingin terluka lagi, hanya mendengarkan orang tuanya yang selalu mengagungkan kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Tousan dan Kaasan selalu membandingkan aku dengan Kyuu-nii. Tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku senang. Aaah... Andai... Aku tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku," gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

Wajahnya diselimuti kegelapan yang samar-samar. Hati dan jiwanya sudah lelah dalam menjalani kepedihan di dalam hidupnya. Dia menginginkan munculnya bintang harapan yang bisa mengubah semua kehidupannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengarlah suara seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Hei, Dobe! Ternyata kau di sini rupanya."

Suara seorang gadis yang sangat lembut, tapi terkesan tegas. Naruto tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seorang gadis berpakaian seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, berjalan anggun menuju ke tempat Naruto duduk. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna raven disanggul lalu ditutupi dengan topi tentara. Matanya lentik berwarna hitam kelam. Kulitnya putih bersih. Namanya Uchiha Satsuki.

Naruto menoleh saat Satsuki sudah tiba di dekatnya, persis di sampingnya.

"Teme..."

"Dasar, Dobe baka! Aku sudah capek-capek mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau membuatku pusing saja!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Ya, aku mau bertanya, apa kau jadi pulang ke kota Konoha?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sama-sama besok ya?"

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga dan melihat Satsuki yang sedikit tersenyum. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya yang tercetak tiga guratan halus.

Sejujurnya Naruto mencintai gadis yang seangkatannya ini karena gadis ini adalah primadona para pria di markas Tentara Angkatan Darat. Gadis yang sangat cantik, siapapun yang memandangnya, pasti akan kagum dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dia adalah aset berharga bagi Tentara Angkatan Darat ini, disebabkan otaknya yang jenius dan penembak jitu yang andal. Selalu ditugaskan sebagai Kapten yang memimpin sebuah tim, jika bertugas di medan perang.

Selalu saja Satsuki menolong Naruto jika Naruto mengalami bahaya saat bertugas di medan perang. Sampai dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Naruto sangat berterima kasih padanya dan berhutang budi padanya, meskipun dia sangat menyebalkan.

Mengapa Satsuki dianggap Naruto sangat menyebalkan? Itu dikarenakan Satsuki selalu bersikap tsundere jika Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Pasti Satsuki tidak segan-segan lagi untuk menembaki Naruto dengan senapan andalannya. Pasti akan membuat Naruto kewalahan untuk menghindari setiap tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh Satsuki.

Kejadian demi kejadian konyol sudah dilewati Naruto bersama Satsuki dan teman-temannya selama dua tahun bertugas di markas Tentara Angkatan Darat di kota Suna ini. Sungguh mengocok perut dan penuh kebahagiaan. Naruto merasa senang saat bersama Satsuki, ingin selalu di dekat Satsuki walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Jauh dari keluarga, memang terasa berat jika kau memilih hidup mandiri. Pasti rasa rindu muncul di hatimu dan menggebu-gebu kau ingin pulang. Hal serupa yang dirasakan Naruto. Naruto ingin pulang dan ingin beristirahat di rumahnya.

Semua keinginan yang terpendam di hati, telah terwujudkan. Lampu hijau izin pulang sudah dinyalakan.

Terpana akan perkataan Satsuki tadi, Naruto masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Satsuki pun merasa heran dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa sih?"

"Ah?" Naruto sadar dari keterpanaannya dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain."Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Masa? Kau melihatku dengan aneh begitu. Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentangku? Ayo, mengakulah!"

"Sungguh... Aku tidak memikirkan tentang hal buruk tentangmu."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kalau tidak percaya, aku siap ditembak mati sekarang juga."

Memasang wajah yang sangat tegas, Naruto memandang wajah Satsuki dengan tajam. Satsuki sedikit terperanjat dan buru-buru sedikit mundur beberapa langkah. Memilih berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ya sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang."

"Baiklah..."

Pria berumur sekitar 25 tahun itu, bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara Satsuki malah sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Menyaksikan kepergian temannya itu, sudut perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Dia pun berteriak marah.

"Hei, kau, Teme! Tunggu dulu! Seenaknya kau meninggalkan aku!"

Satsuki menoleh sebentar dan tetap berwajah datar.

"Dasar, kau lambat sekali sih, Dobe!"

"Sekali-kali kau menungguku, kan? Apa susahnya, hah?!"

"Buat apa aku menunggumu. Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Aaargh... Dasar, Teme payah!"

"Dobe... Baka!"

"Hei... Hei... Kalian berdua malah berduaan di sini, Satsuki, Naruto."

Datanglah seseorang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua, membuat mereka menoleh serentak ke arah asal suara.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan muka yang garang. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pendek. Bermata hijau seperti emerald. Berpakaian seragam yang sama seperti Naruto dan Satsuki. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau di sini juga?" tanya Naruto dan Satsuki bersamaan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan? Kenapa kalian berdua di sini? Hmmm... Mencurigakan, apa kalian berdua itu..."

Belum sempat, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto dan Satsuki menyelanya.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK BERPACARAN!"

Untuk sekali lagi, Naruto dan Satsuki menjawabnya bersamaan. Sakura tercengang dan sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, siapa bilang kalian itu pacaran sih?"

"Eh, bukan ya?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya."Aku kira kau akan mengatakan itu, Sakura."

"Hmmm... Kalian menjawabnya bersamaan, itu berarti kalian saling suka, kan?"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SUKA SI TEME INI/ TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SUKA SI DOBE INI!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto dan Satsuki berteriak keras bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah diri masing-masing.

Benar-benar kejadian yang tidak terduga, Sakura malah tertawa.

"Hahaha... Seperti biasa, kalian berdua kompak sekali."

"Huh... Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Maaf, Naruto."

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan dibahas, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Sudah mau gelap nih."

Dengan cuek, Satsuki melangkahkan kakinya santai dan melewati Sakura. Sakura melihatnya sekilas dan memasang wajah yang bengong.

"Ah, kapan kau akan menembak Satsuki?"

Pertanyaan itu tertuju pada Naruto yang datang menghampiri Sakura. Naruto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya, hanya bertampang polos.

"Menembak? Matilah Satsuki, Sakura."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya dan menjitak kepala Naruto agar otak Naruto bisa bekerja keras untuk memahami apa yang dikatakannya itu. Karena terkadang Naruto itu bersikap tidak peka terhadap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

CTAK!

Secara refleks, Naruto memegang kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Sakura. Dia mengadu kesakitan.

"Aw, sakit, tahu. Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh begitu! Kau itu tentara! Arti menembak saja, kau malah tidak tahu!?"

"Aku tahu. Arti menembak adalah meluncurkan sesuatu pada musuh dengan senjata, kan? Itu yang diajarkan sejak di Akademi Tentara dulu."

"Payah! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Menembak Satsuki itu artinya sampaikan perasaanmu pada Satsuki. Kau mencintai Satsuki, kan?"

"..."

Naruto malah terdiam setelah mengetahui maksud Sakura yang sebenarnya. Dia pun melihat ke arah Satsuki yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung sana. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Soal itu... Belum kupikirkan sama sekali. Lagipula jatuh cinta sesama angkatan itu dilarang di sini. Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku sekarang pada Satsuki. Biarlah rahasia ini tetaplah menjadi rahasia. Lalu tetaplah menjaga rahasia ini, Sakura."

Menampilkan senyum khasnya, Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Lantas berjalan santai ke arah Satsuki pergi tadi.

Sakura yang ditinggalkan, hanya memasang wajahnya yang kusut. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang Naruto.

"Dasar, dia payah sekali. Padahal banyak pria di sini, yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan Satsuki. Tapi, dia malah mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena bingung, Sakura yang merupakan rekan setim Naruto sekaligus teman baik Naruto, bergegas melangkahkah kakinya untuk menyusul Naruto. Dia berharap di dalam hatinya agar Naruto segera menyatakan cintanya pada Satsuki sebelum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Di stasiun kota Konoha, sebuah kereta bertenaga listrik berhenti. Kereta yang datang dari kota Suna, tiba dengan selamat tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Para penumpang bernapas lega karena sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Satu persatu penumpang turun dari kereta tersebut, tampak Naruto yang keluar bersama Satsuki. Kebetulan Naruto dan Satsuki pergi bersama ke kota Konoha ini, dalam satu kereta yang sama.

Di antara hiruk-pikuk keramaian yang membludak di stasiun kereta tersebut, Naruto tersenyum senang sambil memegang topi tentaranya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tali tas ranselnya.

"Wah, akhirnya kita tiba juga di kota ini! Rindu sekali rasanya!"

Suaranya yang begitu semangat, mengukir senyum di wajah Satsuki. Satsuki juga memegang topi tentaranya yang menutupi rambutnya yang disanggul.

"Ya, tiba waktunya untuk kita berpisah, Dobe."

"Eh? Berpisah?"

Ekspresi senang Naruto luntur begitu saja. Berubah drastis menjadi ekspresi bengong. Dia menoleh ke arah Satsuki yang meletakkan tangan kanan di atas mata untuk memberi hormat ala tentara padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa sebulan yang akan datang ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Satsuki berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Dia memegang erat dua tali tas ransel yang digendongnya di punggungnya. Dia tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Teme... Satsuki... Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponnya...," mendadak Naruto mengingat itu dan buru-buru bergegas mengejar Satsuki."TEME! TUNGGU! SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMBERITAHU NOMOR TELEPONMU AGAR AKU BISA BERKOMUNIKASI DENGANMU!"

Tapi, terlambat, Satsuki sudah menghilang di antara keramaian itu. Naruto kehilangan jejaknya dan menghentikan larinya.

"Ah... Dia sudah pergi. Aku terlambat..."

Dia pun terpojok di tempatnya berdiri. Seakan-akan suasana sekitarnya menjadi kegelapan yang abadi, sebuah cahaya muncul dari atas kegelapan dan menyorotinya dengan sinar putih seperti cahaya senter. Menandakan kekelaman hatinya yang terlambat menanyakan tentang nomor telepon Satsuki.

Dia memang tidak tahu tentang Satsuki sedikitpun. Dia hanya tahu bahwa Satsuki adalah gadis tsundere yang sangat bermusuhan dengannya. Satsuki adalah penembak jitu yang menjadi primadona para lelaki. Satsuki adalah Kapten yang memimpin tim perang yang dapat diandalkan dalam medan perang. Satsuki adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupnya ceria. Dia sangat mencintai Satsuki.

'Benar. Aku sangat mencintai Satsuki. Sakura selalu menasehati aku agar aku cepat menyatakan cintaku pada Satsuki. Tapi, di dalam Tentara, sesama angkatan tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menyatakan cintaku pada Satsuki?'

Itulah isi batin yang dirasakan Naruto. Menjadi penuntunnya agar bisa bergiat untuk bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya. Walaupun dia selalu merahasiakan perasaannya itu, tapi perasaan itu semakin besar saja dan menuntutnya agar bisa mengeluarkan apa yang dia rasakan. Cinta tulus untuk Satsuki, ingin diberikannya sesegera mungkin.

Dalam keterpurukan yang melandanya sebentar saja, Naruto pun tersadarkan karena tepukan halus di bahunya. Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hei, sepupu... Akhirnya kau pulang juga rupanya."

Si Namikaze sangat mengenali suara cempreng yang keras itu, buru-buru dia menengok ke belakang dan...

"Karin!"

Kaget setengah mati melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya yang dikenal sebagai orang berpenampilan aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Namikaze632 sudah jadi. Maaf, telat buatnya.**

 **Bagaimana? Apa sudah sesuai harapanmu?**

 **Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 2.**

 **Fic ini ditargetkan hanya tamat 5 chapter saja.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Bye.**

 **Jumat, 12 Mei 2017**


	2. Baru menyadari

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC yang berperan di cerita ini:**

 **Uzumaki Akaito: sebagai ayah Karin, Paman Naruto dan kakak laki-laki kandung Kushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 6 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERLAMBAT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Baru menyadari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hei, sepupu... Akhirnya kau pulang juga rupanya."**

 **Si Namikaze sangat mengenali suara cempreng yang keras itu, buru-buru dia menengok ke belakang dan...**

 **"Karin!"**

 **Kaget setengah mati melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya yang dikenal sebagai orang berpenampilan aneh.**

JREEENG!

Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diikat twintail dengan pita hitam dan bermata merah. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut dengan pakaian gothloli (gothic lolita) yang berwarna hitam. Dipermanis dengan topi kecil berwarna hitam yang dipasang miring di atas kepalanya di sebelah kanan, kuku palsu yang berwarna hitam, bibir yang berwarna hitam, kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu boots yang berwarna hitam. Pokoknya penampilannya serba hitam dan persis seperti penyihir.

Melihat penampilan sepupunya yang sangat aneh seperti itu, Naruto malah ternganga habis. Karin pun heran melihatnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ka-Kau... U-Uzumaki Karin, kan?"

"Iya. Aku ini Uzumaki Karin. Memangnya kau tidak mengenalku, hah?"

"Ta-Tapi... Kenapa penampilanmu mirip seperti orang gila begini!?"

"Apa katamu!?"

Wajah Karin memerah padam seketika. Urat persimpangan empat sudah hinggap di dahinya. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat dan langsung melayang untuk menjitak kepala Naruto.

BLETAAAK!

Hasilnya, bola merah sebesar bola kasti muncul di atas kepala Naruto yang berasap. Naruto mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aduduh... Sakitnya..."

"Makanya jangan suka meledekku seperti itu! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan penampilanku ini mirip dengan orang gila!"

Karin berkoar-koar marah pada Naruto yang terduduk di lantai. Sementara semua orang sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

Dengan wajah yang sewot, Naruto tetap memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Itu memang benar, kan? Penampilanmu itu mirip seperti penyihir saja."

"DASAR! INI NAMANYA GOTHLOLI! MODE FASHION YANG SEDANG NGE-TREN SEKARANG INI!"

"Gothloli? Apa itu?"

"Gothic lolita...," suara Karin yang semula meninggi pada akhirnya mulai terdengar rendah."Ya sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Ayah sudah menunggu kita di rumah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Karin malah menyelonong pergi. Naruto terperanjat dan berteriak.

"HEI! KARIN! TUNGGU! JANGAN SEENAKNYA PERGI MENINGGALKAN AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUM!

Mobil kodok berwarna hitam melaju lambat di jalan raya yang ramai. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan kentutnya yang tersendat-sendat melalui knalpot sehingga menimbulkan gas beracun yang membuat udara terpolusi. Semua yang ada di jalanan, menjadi korban atas kejahilannya sehingga sebagian dari mereka, ada yang marah dan mengutuknya karena telah berbuat kekacauan di tengah jalan raya itu.

Sambil mengendarai mobil kodok itu dengan santai, Karin tidak mempedulikan keadaan jalanan yang dilewatinya, tetap terus fokus ke depan sana. Sementara Naruto yang peduli terhadap keadaan sekitar, lalu bertanya pada Karin karena tidak merasa nyaman berada di dalam mobil keluaran zaman dahulu kala itu.

"Karin... Apa tidak ada mobil bagus selain ini?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, gadis yang tidak berkacamata itu, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ini mobil satu-satunya kepunyaan ayah. Kau tahu mobil ini adalah kesayangan ayah sejak ayah masih bekerja sebagai tentara. Bagi ayah, mobil ini adalah kenangan terindahnya karena ayah dan ibu pernah berkencan dengan menggunakan mobil ini. Ayah juga bilang, mobil ini kelaknya bisa diwariskan padaku jika dia sudah meninggal nanti."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ya, begitulah...," Karin melirik Naruto dengan serius."Oh ya, apa kau sudah dengar kalau kakakmu akan menikah?"

"Belum. Eh!? Kyuu-nii akan menikah!? Yang benar!?"

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah depan lagi.

"Iya, benar. Kalau tidak salah, Kyuu-nii akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Kebetulan sekali kau pulang hari ini. Ya, setidaknya kau bisa menghadiri pernikahannya. Kau mau ikut menghadiri pernikahan kakakmu itu, kan?"

Ditanya begitu, Naruto yang duduk di samping Karin, hanya menunjukkan wajah suramnya. Kedua mata birunya meredup.

"Entahlah," suara Naruto terdengar pelan dan lirih.

Melirik ke arah Naruto dengan lama, Karin bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Karin tahu benar tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

Sejak kecil, Naruto hidup diasuh dan diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh sang Paman. Tidak ada sedikitpun dia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya lebih mementingkan sang kakak, Kyuubi. Sehingga Naruto kurang diperhatikan dan selalu diabaikan. Karena itu, Naruto lebih suka tinggal di rumah Pamannya. Pamannya yang merupakan kakak kandung dari Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya. Pamannya-lah yang menyekolahkannya dan membimbingnya dengan baik hingga dia dimasukkan ke sekolah tentara. Semua itu berkat Pamannya, sehingga Naruto bisa mencapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang tentara.

Dia ingin menyaingi sang kakak, agar diakui oleh orang tuanya. Dia ingin mengejar kakaknya agar bisa mencapai pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Dia hanya menginginkan sebuah kasih sayang dan pelukan dari orang tuanya. Hanya itu, setelah itu, dia tidak mengharapkan hal yang lain lagi.

Tapi...

Harapan besarnya itu hanyalah khayalan saja. Khayalan yang semu, tidak dapat diraih ataupun tidak dapat dikejar. Selamanya, hal itu menjadi angan-angan kosong. Mustahil.

Tiba-tiba...

"AWAAAAAS! KARIN!"

Naruto berteriak keras karena mobil yang dikendarai Karin, malah berbelok ke arah kanan. Saat bersamaan, datanglah mobil lain dari arah kanan yang berlawanan.

"...!"

Karin yang melamun, tersentak kaget dan dengan cepat membanting stir ke arah kiri.

CKIIIIT!

Mobil kodok itu berbelok tajam ke arah kiri, berhasil menghindari mobil yang datang dari arah kanan yang berlawanan. Sebagai gantinya, saat mobil kodok itu berbelok ke arah kiri...

BRAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, bagian badan depan mobil kodok itu membentur keras sebuah tiang listrik yang terletak di tepi jalan itu. Kepala Karin dan Naruto juga ikut terbentur dahsboard depan, membuat kening mereka menjadi biru lebam.

"Aduh... Sakitnya...," Naruto memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berputar-putar.

"Ah...," Karin yang tidak merasa sakit sama sekali pada keningnya yang membiru, malah membelalakkan kedua matanya."GYAAA! GAWAT! MOBIL TOUSAN HANCUR!"

DOEEEENG!

Benar, bagian badan depan mobil kodok tersebut sudah penyok. Tidak berbentuk lagi. Alhasil, membuat Karin panik setengah mati karena takut ayahnya akan marah setelah mengetahui mobil kodok ini telah hancur. Bersamaan beberapa orang yang ada di jalanan itu, segera menghampiri mereka untuk mengecek keadaan mereka setelah mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Karin menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas stir yang dia pegang. Naruto menghiburnya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Karin.

"HUWAAAAAA! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG!? AYAH PASTI MARAH KALAU TAHU MOBIL KESAYANGANNYA SUDAH HANCUR BEGINI! HUWAAA~..."

"Sabar, Karin... Bawa saja mobil ini ke bengkel. Beres, kan?"

"HUWAAA~ BENAR JUGA~ HUWA~..."

Terdengarlah suara-suara orang yang telah mengerubungi mobil kodok itu. Naruto menyadari itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei, hubungi mobil derek!"

"Baik. Hubungi polisi juga?"

"Iya, hubungi polisi sekalian hubungi ambulance."

"Baik."

"Tunggu! Jangan hubungi polisi. Korbannya tentara. Tentara itu bilang jangan hubungi polisi."

"Oh, begitu. Baik, aku tidak jadi menghubungi polisi."

Semua orang yang ada di tempat kejadian perkara, sibuk membantu Naruto dan Karin agar bisa keluar dari mobil kodok itu. Karin yang masih menangis, sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk berbicara pada seorang warga yang mencemaskan keadaan mereka.

Keadaan menjadi ribut untuk beberapa jam. Hingga dua polisi lalu lintas lewat di sana, dan ikut campur dalam kecelakaan kecil ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Paman Naruto, pada pukul 7 malam.

Uzumaki Akaito, seorang pria berambut merah pendek dan bermata biru, marah besar pada Karin yang telah menghancurkan mobil kodok kesayangannya. Pria tua itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami, berhadapan dengan Karin dan Naruto yang juga duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Dia berkoar-koar panjang dengan segala semburan kekesalannya yang sangat panjang.

"Mengerti? Apa kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, Karin-chan?" kata Akaito dengan nada suaranya yang mulai lembut. Awalnya suaranya sangat tinggi sehingga membuat Naruto dan Karin menjadi takut mendengarnya.

Dengan wajah lesu, Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku berjanji juga untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau siapkan makan malam sekarang. Pasti Naru-chan sudah lapar, bukan?"

Wajah Akaito berubah menjadi berbinar-binar saat memandang ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku sudah lapar sekali, Oji-san."

Wajah Karin sewot seketika.

"Huh... Tousan bersikap manis saat berbicara dengan Naru-chan. Tapi, jika berbicara padaku, Tousan malah bersikap keras padaku. Huh... Ini namanya tidak adil!"

JIIITS!

Kedua mata Akaito berkilat tajam. Begitu juga dengan Karin.

Naruto saja sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

'Dasar, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja seperti itu. Ayah dan anak yang tidak pernah akur,' batin Naruto yang merasa tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

SREK!

Karin bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, lantas berjalan cepat sambil membuka pintu ruang keluarga yang digeser dari samping. Sebab, rumah yang ditinggali Karin ini berbentuk rumah tradisional jepang.

Merasakan anaknya merajuk, Akaito pun memanggilnya.

"Karin-chan, apa kau marah pada Tousan?"

"Tidak!" sahut Karin tegas sambil memegang bingkai kacamatanya."Aku hanya kesal pada Tousan dan aku tidak mau memasak hari ini. Tousan saja yang masak sendiri atau ajak saja Naru-chan makan di luar sana. Aku mau pergi ke kantorku. Sampai nanti!"

BLAAAM!

Pintu terbanting dengan keras disertai teriakan kemarahan beringas dari sang ayah.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG BEGITU PADA TOUSAN-MU INI! DASAR, ANAK KURANG AJAR! KARIN-CHAAAAAN!"

Sungguh memekakkan telinga. Naruto mengakui itu. Sifat Pamannya hampir sama dengan Kushina. Tidak ada bedanya.

"Ojisan... Sudah... Jangan marah-marah seperti itu lagi. Ingat umur Ojisan yang sudah tua. Nanti tekanan darah Ojisan naik lagi lho."

"Huh... Bagaimana lagi? Anak itu suka sekali membuat Ojisan marah setiap hari padanya. Penampilannya yang selalu aneh, buat kepala Ojisan juga pusing melihatnya...," Akaito memegang rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya."Padahal Ojisan bersikap keras padanya agar dia menjadi wanita yang sangat kuat dan bisa meneruskan jejak Ojisan untuk menjadi tentara. Eh, dia malah memilih menjadi desainer pakaian dan... Akhirnya ya... Seperti kau lihat sekarang. Penampilannya itu sangat aneh."

Naruto tertawa geli sesaat mendengarnya. Lalu dia menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Ya, namanya juga perempuan, Ojisan. Yang aku tahu, sejak kecil, Karin selalu suka berdandan dan menggambar berbagai model pakaian. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan menjadi desainer setelah besarnya. Dan sekarang cita-citanya itu tercapai, kan?"

"Ya, Ojisan tidak setuju dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sering tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus Ojisan. Selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu. Kalau bukan Ojisan yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu di stasiun, dia pasti tidak datang menjemputmu. Tapi, dia malah menghancurkan mobil kesayanganku itu. Huh, dasar, anak itu!"

"Ya, sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Mobil Ojisan sudah dimasukkan ke bengkel sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan sekarang? Soalnya aku sudah lapar sekali."

Saat Naruto mengatakan "lapar", bersamaan perutnya bernyanyi keras dan mengundang gelak tawa di wajah sang Paman.

"Huahahaha... Ternyata kau sudah lapar, Naru-chan."

Naruto tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya."

"Huahahaha... Baik... Baik... Ayo, kita makan di restoran yang ada di dekat sini. Kita pesan mie ramen kesukaanmu, bagaimana?"

"Mie ramen?" kedua mata Naruto bersinar terang dan berseru keras."AKU SETUJU!"

"HAHAHA... AYO, KITA PERGI MAKAN! DATEBAYOOO!"

Mereka berdua bersorak gembira kompak. Lantas bangkit berdiri bersama dengan pelukan di pundak masing-masing. Mereka berdua sangat akrab bagaikan ayah dan anak. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak Naruto memutuskan tinggal di sini.

Paman Naruto yang seorang Jenderal, memutuskan pensiun setelah istrinya meninggal dunia karena terjebak dalam taksi yang dipasangi bom. Ada seorang teroris yang sangat dendam pada Paman Naruto. Sehingga dia menculik istri Paman Naruto dan menyekap istri Paman Naruto di dalam sebuah taksi kosong yang dipasangi bom.

Karena tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Paman Naruto, pada akhirnya istri Paman Naruto menjadi korban ledakan bom waktu. Si pelaku tertawa senang saat menelepon Paman Naruto sehingga membuat Paman Naruto menjadi syok.

Sejak kejadian itu, Paman Naruto bertekad akan menangkap si pelaku yang telah menyebabkan istrinya meninggal dunia. Dengan usahanya yang keras, pada akhirnya si pelaku tertangkap juga dan dihukum mati dengan cara ditembak. Usai itu, dia memutuskan menanggalkan pakaian dinas tentaranya dan berhenti menjadi tentara serta memilih mengurus Karin dan Naruto. Dia mendidik dua anaknya (Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya) dengan didikan yang sangat keras hingga dua anaknya itu berhasil mewujudkan semua cita-cita mereka.

Di masa pensiunnya ini, dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya di rumah saja. Dia hidup santai dengan dibiayai gaji pensiunan tentara yang akan terus dia terima sampai dia mati nantinya. Kadang-kadang dia pergi jalan-jalan dengan menggunakan mobil kodoknya, bernostalgia dan mengenang tempat-tempat terindah yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama istrinya di kala muda.

Betapa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan saat kehilangan istrinya yang sangat dia cintai, tapi dia bisa melewati semua itu dengan sabar. Hidupnya yang semula suram, menjadi cerah kembali ketika Naruto datang untuk menghiburnya. Tingkah Naruto yang konyol dan lucu, kerap membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Sehingga dia mampu melupakan kesedihan yang ditanggungnya selama ini.

Kini sang matahari penerang telah datang untuk menemuinya. Naruto bagaikan matahari yang akan selalu bersinar di hatinya. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Dengan langkah yang riang, Naruto juga melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Bersama sang Paman, dia pergi makan malam di luar.

Itu sungguh menyenangkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Naru-chan sudah pulang ya?"

"Sudah, aku yang menjemputnya tadi. Sekarang dia sudah ada di rumahku."

"Begitu ya...," suara pria yang menelepon itu terdengar sangat lirih."Terima kasih banyak, Karin."

"Sama-sama, Kyuu-nii. Maaf ya, aku tutup teleponnya sekarang ya. Aku sedang sibuk nih."

"Baik. Sampai nanti."

"Ya."

PIP!

Komunikasi antar telepon terputus, pria berambut merah dan bermata biru itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket hitamnya. Dia menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dia memandang gadis itu dengan seksama.

Gadis itu berambut panjang raven yang diikat ponytail. Dia sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah. Gaun bermotif bunga mawar yang baru saja diberikan oleh laki-laki itu saat menjemputnya di stasiun, beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam juga tampak membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dia merasa tidak nyaman saat berpakaian feminin seperti ini. Bukan pria berambut merah yang memintanya berdandan seperti ini, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Karena baginya, berpenampilan bebas sesuai keinginannya sendiri adalah haknya sebagai perempuan. Bukan diatur seperti ini.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pria itu, karena senang melihat gadis itu mau menuruti apa yang dimintanya.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan penampilan seperti itu, Satsu-chan..."

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Satsuki, hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Kedua pipinya tampak sedikit merona.

"Gombal."

"Gombal? Perkataanku tidak gombal kok."

"Huh... Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini! Tapi, kau malah memaksaku!"

"Tapi, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Dan aku juga tidak suka! Dasar, Kyuubi baka!"

BETS!

Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pria berambut merah, yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto. Kyuubi terperanjat dan akan segera menghindar begitu tinju Satsuki hampir mencapai wajahnya.

Namun...

HYUUNG!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Satsuki kehilangan keseimbangan karena tidak bisa berlari cepat akibat menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi yang tidak biasa dia pakai. Alhasil, dia pun tumbang ke depan dan berteriak keras.

"KYAAAAA!"

GREP!

Dengan gesit, Kyuubi segera menangkap tangan Satsuki dan menarik Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membelit pinggang Satsuki yang ramping dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Kau memang gadis tentara yang kuat sih... Tapi, kau ceroboh juga ya? Bisa-bisanya terjatuh seperti itu," ledek Kyuubi dengan senyumannya yang memikat hati.

"Ukh... Jangan meledekku! Dan jangan peluk aku seperti ini!" balas Satsuki sambil menginjak kaki kiri Kyuubi dengan sepatunya.

DUAK!

Secara refleks, Kyuubi melepaskan Satsuki dan memegang kaki kirinya yang sakit akibat diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh Satsuki.

"ADUH, SAKITNYA! SATSU-CHAN, KAU MENYAKITIKU!"

"Itu hukuman buatmu."

"HEI, KAU MAU KEMANA!?"

"Masuk rumah."

"Bagaimana dengan acara makan malam kita ini?"

"Tidak jadi. Lain kali saja. Selamat malam."

Pada akhirnya, acara kencan mereka batal karena Satsuki malah masuk lagi ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang pundung di tempat.

"Huhuhu... Kenapa bisa begini? Satsu-chan... Teganya kau menyakiti hatiku..."

Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di atas kepala Kyuubi. Dia pun merasa galau bersama motor sportnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Satsuki.

Tidak ada orang yang lewat di jalanan perumahan yang sepi itu. Hanya terdengar suara kucing yang mengeong dan jangkrik yang bernyanyi.

Di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha, Satsuki menutup pintu rumahnya dengan suara yang keras.

BLAM!

Tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat di rumah itu karena sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, sedang pergi ke rumah keluarga Namikaze untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan Satsuki dengan Kyuubi. Uchiha Itachi, kakak Satsuki, seorang tentara juga, sedang pergi bertugas di kota Kiri. Rencananya Itachi akan pulang sebelum hari pernikahan Satsuki an Kyuubi dimulai.

Sementara sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto, sudah meninggal karena sakit saat umur Satsuki menginjak 7 tahun.

Begitulah tentang keluarga Satsuki.

Satsuki menempelkan punggungnya ke pintu rumah itu. Dalam suasana cahaya lampu yang temaram, dia bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Kyuu-kun. Aku terpaksa menerima lamaranmu ini karena ayahku. Jadi, maaf, jika aku akan mengkhianatimu nanti."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Satsuki. Kedua matanya meredup karena merasa sedih ketika tahu bahwa dia akan dipaksa menikah dengan Kyuubi. Atas permintaan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pulang kembali ke kota Konoha, dia pun meminta izin cuti pada atasannya. Ayahnya beralasan merindukan dia, makanya dia cepat-cepat ingin tiba di rumah dan menemui ayahnya.

Tahu-tahu sewaktu Kyuubi menjemputnya di stasiun itu, Kyuubi melamarnya secara langsung di dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Satsu-chan. Kau maukan menjadi istriku?" ungkap Kyuubi yang menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas padanya."Ayahku dan ayahmu sudah bersepakat untuk menjodohkan kita. Kau tahu... Aku sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Makanya aku segera pulang ke Konoha dan langsung menjemputmu ke sini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimaku."

Karena syok mengetahui kabar penting itu dari Kyuubi, Satsuki yang duduk di samping Kyuubi, hanya menjawab dengan nada yang lemah.

"... Aku tidak tahu soal ayah yang menjodohkan kita. Kita berdua adalah sahabat, kan? Kenapa bisa begini...!?"

Dengan wajah yang memelas, Kyuubi menggenggam kedua tangan Satsuki. Dia memohon-mohon sekali.

"Aku mohon... Menikahlah denganku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau tahu ayah kita sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih sekolah di sekolah tentara itu, dan mereka bersepakat akan menikahkan kita. Jadi, kumohon... Terimalah pernikahan ini."

Satsuki tidak tega melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang begitu sedih. Maka dengan berat hati, dia menerima lamaran Kyuubi ini, walaupun sesungguhnya dia tidak mencintai Kyuubi sama sekali.

"Baiklah... Aku menerimamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Satsu-chan."

"Iya."

Begitu senangnya, Kyuubi segera memasang cincin emas itu di jari kelingking kiri Satsuki, yang menandakan bahwa Satsuki adalah calon istrinya. Satsuki dengan wajah kusut, memandangi sayu cincin emas yang kini tersemat di jari kelingking kirinya. Bersamaan Kyuubi memeluknya dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kejadian yang diingat Satsuki di otaknya. Tatapan mata kelamnya yang lirih, beralih pada cincin emas yang tersemat di jari kelingking kirinya. Hatinya begitu terpukul ketika tahu bahwa dia akan terikat dengan benang merah sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya malah seperti ini. Seandainya aku tidak pulang ke Konoha...," dia terus bergumam sendiri."Tapi, aku tidak tega jika menolak keinginan ayah itu. Mau tidak mau... Ya... Aku pasrah saja dengan takdirku sekarang. Apalagi aku sudah terlambat karena baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai si Dobe baka itu... Aaaah... Ya Tuhan... Aku bingung sekali sekarang..."

Kegalauan menimpa si Kapten itu. Wajah Naruto yang terbayang-bayang dan memenuhi alam pikirannya. Dia mulai merindukan sosok musuh bebuyutannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Sesuai dengan judul fic ini, saya "terlambat" melanjutkan fic ini. Maaf, karena saya telat ya.**

 **Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Baca saja di chapter 3 nanti.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca chapter kali ini.**

 **Bye.**

 **Selasa, 6 Juni 2017**


	3. Mendapatkan cintamu

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 7 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERLAMBAT**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Mendapatkan cintamu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu.

Sepasang mata saffir biru itu memandang lekat-lekat pada sebuah makanan kalengan. Dipegangnya makanan kalengan itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya, menjinjing sebuah keranjang kecil berwarna merah. Berbagaimacam barang sudah menumpuk di dalam keranjang merah kecil itu. Tapi, sang pemiliknya masih belum juga puas untuk berbelanja di sebuah minimarket yang ada di kota Konoha tersebut.

Atas permintaan sang Paman, Naruto pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam nanti. Rencananya Paman dan Naruto akan memasak bersama, hitung-hitung menjalin kebersamaan dan kekompakan di antara mereka yang sudah seperti anak dan ayah.

Seperti biasa juga, si Karin super aneh itu sedang sibuk bekerja di kantor miliknya yang bersatu dengan butik pakaian, yang bernama "Uzumaki Design", dan selalu pulang lembur hingga jam dua malam. Sehingga Akaito, ayah Karin, selalu marah-marah padanya jika dia pulang terlambat. Tapi, Karin tidak menggubris ayahnya dan tetap pulang terlambat seperti biasa.

'Memang dasar si Karin super aneh itu!'

Itulah yang selalu dibatin Naruto jika mengingat pertengkaran Akaito dan Karin yang begitu konyol.

Di sore hari yang indah ini, kota Konoha tampak sibuk dengan semua urusan yang selalu dihadapi setiap hari. Polusi di mana-mana. Sering juga terjadi perampokan, pencurian, pembunuhan, pengeboman dan sebagainya. Sehingga kehidupan warga kota di sini jauh dari kata tenang. Karena tidak ada amannya sedikitpun.

Entahlah, tindakan kriminal semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Membuat para warga kota resah, meskipun pihak kepolisian terus berusaha menangani semua tindakan kriminal ini. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat para warga bisa merasa tenang. Yang paling membahayakan adalah pengeboman yang sering dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui dan pengeboman itu dilakukan di tempat-tempat umum atau di tempat-tempat para pihak tentara yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang memasang bom tersebut. Entah apa tujuannya. Namun, yang pasti mereka sangat bermusuhan dengan yang namanya tentara.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya ini bagus. Yang ini saja," kata Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dia memasukkan makanan kalengan yang dia teliti - itu sudah kebiasaannya saat di markas tentara, suka memeriksa keadaan makanan untuk memeriksa apakah makanan itu tercemar atau tidak. Dia selalu diingatkan oleh atasannya tentang hal itu, karena ada kelompok mafia yang sangat memusuhi para tentara.

Pernah terjadi peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa seorang tentara, cuma karena memakan makanan beracun yang dimasak oleh tukang masak di dapur markas tentara. Ternyata tukang masak itu adalah musuh yang menyamar dan pada akhirnya musuh itu ditembak mati di tempat.

Oleh sebab itulah, para anggota tentara harus waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun dan harus siap sedia untuk melawan musuh yang menyerang secara diam-diam. Walaupun itu teman sekalipun.

Merasa semuanya sudah komplit, Naruto bergegas menuju ke tempat kasir. Begitu dia berbalik, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

DUK!

Seseorang itu akan jatuh ke belakang karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto menyadarinya dan dengan cepat menangkap tangan seseorang itu.

GYUT!

Tidak jadi jatuh, seseorang itu kembali tegak seperti biasa. Lalu dia menatap Naruto yang telah menabraknya.

Dia ingin marah dan protes pada Naruto, tapi tidak jadi, pasalnya...

"Do-Dobe...!?"

"Te-Teme...!?"

Ternyata dia mengenal Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto juga mengenalnya.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis tsundere yang sangat bermusuhan dengan Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Satsuki.

Mereka saling terkejut antara satu sama lainnya karena bisa bertemu secara tiba-tiba begini. Masih berdiri di gang di antara rak-rak yang dipenuhi barang-barang harian. Masih berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena terlalu berdebar-debar. Begitu juga dengan Satsuki. Sampai Satsuki melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih dipegang Naruto.

"Uhm... Do-Dobe..."

"Y-Ya...?"

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hm... Melupakan sesuatu? Maksudmu!?"

"Lihat ini."

Satsuki menunjuk ke arah tangan kanannya yang digenggam Naruto sangat kuat. Naruto yang bengong, melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Satsuki. Kemudian, wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi.

'Gawat!'

KIIITS!

Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepala gadis berambut raven yang diikat ponytail itu. Tangan kirinya terkepal dan segera melayang ke arah wajah Naruto!

WHUUUUSH!

Saat itu juga, Naruto berteriak keras sangat menggelegar hingga mengguncang tempat itu.

"GYAAAAA! MAAF, TEME!"

BUAAAAAK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nasib yang malang menimpa Naruto di sore hari, tepat pada pukul 5 sore.

Pipi kanannya kini ditempeli kain perban dengan plester yang merekat kain perban agar tidak lepas. Barusan Satsuki yang membantu Naruto untuk mengobati pipi kanan Naruto yang terluka akibat tinju Satsuki yang terbilang sangat kuat.

Dengan wajah yang super sewot, Naruto masih melototi Satsuki. Satsuki hanya tersenyum sembari menawarkan minuman kalengan dingin padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Tidak sengaja, katamu!? Justru kau sengaja melakukannya!" Naruto mendelik sambil menyambar cepat minuman kalengan dingin dari tangan Satsuki."Karena ulahmu, pipi kananku terluka begini. Lalu aku harus mengganti rugi atas kerusakan barang-barang di minimarket itu. Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, tahu!"

"Hn. Aku tahu itu. Akukan juga membantumu untuk membayar rugi barang-barang yang rusak itu. Jadi, maafkan aku ya Dobe."

"Ya, aku maafkan untuk kali ini saja. Huh..."

"Syukurlah."

Sekali lagi, Satsuki tersenyum dan segera meneguk kaleng minuman dingin miliknya. Naruto memperhatikannya sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul, ikut meneguk minuman kalengan dingin bersama Satsuki.

Hening sesaat.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di sebuah taman, dekat minimarket dimana Naruto berbelanja tadi. Usai berbelanja, Satsuki mengajak Naruto ke taman ini dan Satsuki mengobati luka di pipi kanan Naruto dengan kotak P3K yang sempat dibelinya di minimarket tersebut.

Barang-barang belanjaan mereka diletakkan di samping masing-masing. Mereka duduk sedikit berjauhan sembari memandang alam sekitar.

Cukup banyak orang yang terlihat mengunjungi taman kota sore ini. Suasana ribut dan bising disebabkan suara-suara sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di sebuah lapangan, tak jauh dari Naruto dan Satsuki duduk.

Menyadari keheningan yang berlangsung selama dua menit, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya yang begitu keras sehingga memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hei, Teme."

"Uhm...," Satsuki menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil memegang kaleng minuman di tangan kanannya."Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya nomor telepon?"

"Punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tatapan Satsuki menajam. Naruto menyadarinya dan tersenyum maklum. Berkata dengan gugup.

"I-Itu... A-Apa aku boleh minta nomor teleponmu itu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Su-Supaya kita bisa berkomunikasi, begitu."

"Oh, kalau begitu, mana ponselmu?"

"Po-Ponselku?"

"Iya. Cepat keluarkan!"

"I-Iya."

Dengan buru-buru, Naruto meletakkan kaleng minuman di sampingnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dalam kantong jaket jingganya. Dia memberikan ponsel itu pada Satsuki dengan tangan kanannya.

BATS!

Dengan cepat, Satsuki menyambar ponsel itu dan segera mengetik di layar ponsel tipe touchscreen itu. Naruto memperhatikan aksi Satsuki dengan bengong.

Satu menit kemudian, Satsuki memberikan ponsel itu pada Naruto.

"Ini. Nomorku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam daftar teleponmu. Yang namanya Satsuki."

Naruto menerima ponselnya itu dari tangan Satsuki dan mengecek apa benar Satsuki sudah memasukkan nomor ponsel ke dalam daftar teleponnya. Seketika senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Naruto. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaket jingganya.

"Terima kasih, Teme."

"Hn...," Satsuki mengangguk sambil meneguk kaleng minumannya lagi."Lalu... Satu lagi... Kalau kau mau menghubungiku, hanya di jam 9 sampai jam 11 malam saja ya."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak bisa kuberitahu..."

"Hei, kau main rahasia padaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayolah, kita ini teman sekelompok. Setidaknya kau mau memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya."

"Tidak mau. Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Itu urusanku juga. Karena aku mencin..."

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan segera membuang muka dari hadapan Satsuki. Dia memutuskan perkataannya sejenak karena hampir membeberkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Satsuki. Satsuki keheranan melihatnya.

"Hei... Kenapa? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Ah... Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya. Masih belum berani menunjukkan wajahnya pada Satsuki.

Tanda tanya hinggap di kepala Satsuki. Dia tidak mengambil pusing lagi, memilih cuek dan meminum minuman kalengan dinginnya sampai tandas. Setelah habis, dia melempar kaleng minuman itu ke arah tong sampah yang berseberangan dengannya, tak jauh darinya.

Aksi pelemparan kaleng minuman Satsuki itu terbilang sangat keren, sehingga mengundang perhatian anak-anak kecil yang melihatnya. Kaleng minuman itu sukses masuk ke dalam tong sampah itu. Spontan, menimbulkan kekaguman bagi orang-orang yang melihat aksinya.

"Wah, hebat!"

"Kakak cantik itu bisa memasukkan kaleng minuman ke dalam tong sampah sejauh itu."

"Bidikan yang tepat sekali!"

"Aku suka kakak cantik itu."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semua anak kecil malah berkerumun dan mengerubungi Satsuki saat itu juga. Satsuki kewalahan menghadapi tingkah mereka yang sangat lucu. Sementara Naruto bengong melihatnya karena merasa diabaikan.

Tapi, Naruto senang melihat ekspresi Satsuki yang sangat berseri-seri. Bahkan Satsuki tertawa kecil saat memeluk seorang anak perempuan yang mencium pipi kanannya. Dia semakin cantik saja saat tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Terhipnotis dengan kecantikan sang bidadari, jantung Naruto kembali berdebar-debar. Dia tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan.

Andai, dia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya sekarang. Andai, dia bisa mendekati Satsuki sekarang. Dia ingin mendapatkan hati Satsuki karena dia sudah mencintai Satsuki begitu sangat lama. Tapi, apakah Satsuki akan menerima cintanya nanti? Dan apakah Satsuki juga mencintainya?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. Hatinya yang ingin mencapai hati Satsuki malah menjadi terombang-ambing seperti ini. Bagaikan kapal cinta yang terombang-ambing di laut yang dilanda badai, belum bisa mencapai pelabuhan hati yang dituju. Padahal pelabuhan hati itu sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi, kapal cinta itu masih ragu-ragu akan berlabuh di pelabuhan hati atau tidak. Takut berlabuh di pelabuhan hati yang salah.

Begitulah perumpamaan yang terjadi di hati Naruto sekarang. Dia masih terpaku sampai Satsuki melambaikan tangan pada sekelompok anak yang telah pergi karena dipanggil oleh orang tua masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nee-san!" seru beberapa anak kecil itu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi!" balas Satsuki yang tersenyum.

Lalu kedua bola mata hitam kelam itu bergeser ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih saja terpaku dan membuat Satsuki heran melihatnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Dobe?"

Satsuki mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto. Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika.

"Ah?"

"Hei, kau melamun ya?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak."

"Masa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh, ya sudahlah."

Satsuki berwajah datar kembali dan langsung mengecek ponselnya yang baru saja diambilnya dari celana panjangnya. Naruto memperhatikannya dan bisa menangkap wajah Satsuki yang berubah drastis menjadi kusut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah... Ada orang yang datang ke rumahku. Ayahku menyuruhku pulang sekarang," jawab Satsuki yang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya lagi.

"Oh. Siapa yang datang ke rumahmu?"

"..."

Satsuki terdiam sejenak dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dia pun menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Itu... Bukan urusanmu."

DOOONG!

Begitulah jawaban dingin khas Satsuki yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto menggelap. Mulut Naruto ternganga lebar. Satsuki hanya tersenyum, meraih plastik putih yang berisi barang belanjaannya dan segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Naruto terperanjat dan memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Teme! Tunggu!"

Dia menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajah Naruto tampak serius sekali.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi? Aku ingin berbicara padamu mengenai apa saja. Karena aku belum mengetahui tentangmu yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin... Kita semakin dekat."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, Satsuki terdiam. Wajahnya datar tapi kedua matanya mencerminkan sedikit kemurungan. Hatinya bergetar karena sangat mengerti dengan maksud yang diutarakan oleh Naruto.

Di markas Tentara itu, Sakura pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto sangat menyukainya. Tapi, dia tidak percaya dan menganggap semua apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu bohong. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyukainya. Karena dia menganggap Naruto sebagai musuh bebuyutannya selama ini.

Namun, kini, hal itu sudah berbalik. Musuh bebuyutannya sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang yang paling berarti di hatinya. Dia telah menyadari perasaannya itu. Dia sangat mencintai si Dobe yang kini ada di depan matanya.

Kekonyolan, keceriaan, kecerobohon, pantang menyerah, senyuman dan apa saja yang ada pada diri Naruto, Satsuki sangat menyukainya. Baginya, Naruto adalah teman dan rival yang tangguh darinya. Meskipun kadang kala Naruto itu sangat menyebalkan baginya karena mengundang sifat tsundere-nya bangkit lagi. Tidak kerap, dia akan mengamuk dan menembaki Naruto dengan senapan secara bertubi-tubi sehingga yang lainnya juga nyaris terkena tembakannya.

Selama ada Naruto di dekatnya, entah mengapa dia merasa bahagia. Tersenyum sendiri di kala mengingat kekonyolan Naruto yang begitu berkesan di hatinya. Naruto itu unik. Beda dari yang lainnya. Sungguh, membuatnya nyaman dan bisa melupakan semua beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini.

Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, perasaan nyaman itu pada akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta. Baru tiba di kota Konoha inilah, dia baru menyadari perasaannya itu.

Dia ingin perasaannya ini diketahui oleh Naruto, meskipun dirinya tengah terikat dengan cincin pertunangan. Dia tidak peduli lagi meskipun tindakannya ini akan menyakiti hati semua orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi, perasaan ini tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Pelabuhan hatinya tidak sabar menunggu kapal cinta itu datang.

Entah keberanian mana yang dia dapatkan hingga suaranya keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Dia mengatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Dobe..."

Naruto menyadari Satsuki yang datang mendekatinya lagi dan kaget sekali ketika mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Satsuki. Bersamaan Satsuki mengatakan kelanjutannya sambil menjatuhkan plastik berisi barang-barang belanjaan yang dipegangnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya terasa membeku.

Dapat dirasakannya, Satsuki menangis. Tubuh Satsuki bergetar hebat.

'Teme... Menangis... Kenapa?' batin Naruto yang mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Satsuko.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Orang-orang di sana, tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Suasana semakin sepi karena sebagian orang memilih segera pulang.

Angin tidak bertiup di musim gugur ini. Hawa dingin terasa menerpa badan hingga merinding disko. Begitu menusuk kulit.

Dua insan yang saling berpelukan itu, memutuskan untuk melonggarkan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa benar yang kudengar ini? Kau... Mencintaiku, Teme?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan. Air bening menetes dan membasahi dua pipinya.

"Iya. Itu benar. Aku mencintaimu, Dobe baka."

Senyuman pun terpatri di wajah Naruto. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme payah."

"Naruto..."

"Satsuki..."

Mereka berdua berpelukan lagi. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Satsuki untuk berusaha menghibur Satsuki agar tidak menangis lagi. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan sehingga membuat Satsuki tersenyum dan mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di bahunya.

Pada akhirnya, Satsuki tidak menangis lagi. Kini tangan kanannya digenggam Naruto dengan erat. Dia pun melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi... Hari ini... Kita resmi berpacaran, kan?"

Terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Satsuki tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

"Iya."

"Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau pihak Tentara di kota Suna, mengetahui hubungan kita ini. Kau tahu sesama angkatan Tentara dilarang saling jatuh cinta di sana, kan?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

"Oh ya, kau tidak takut dihukum berat atau dikeluarkan dari sana?"

"Tidak...," Satsuki menggeleng kuat."Yang penting, aku ingin selalu bersama Naruto. Aku juga rela berhenti menjadi Tentara, asalkan selalu ada di dekat Naruto seperti ini."

Satsuki mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat suram. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Naruto dapat memahaminya dan memegang puncak rambut Satsuki.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, kau jangan pernah berhenti menjadi tentara. Kalau bisa kita rahasiakan hubungan ini dari semua orang, bagaimana?"

Memberikan solusi yang tepat, Satsuki mengangguk sekali lagi disertai wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Boleh juga."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Hmmm... Maksudku, kita bisa berkencan begitu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Satsuki mengangguk disertai senyuman simpul.

"Bisa. Kapan?"

"Besok. Bagaimana?"

"Bisa."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Oke. Kita bertemu di... Taman ini saja. Jam... 12 siang saja. Bagaimana?"

"Bisa. Sekalian aku akan membuatkan bento untukmu."

"Hm, kau bisa memasak ya?"

"Bisa. Jangan meremehkan aku!"

"Oh ya, bisa aku lihat begitu di markas Tentara. Kau memang pintar cuma memotong bawang merah saja."

"Dobe baka! Jangan meledekku seperti itu!"

"Hei, tunggu... Ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirmu..."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Satsuki. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang menempel di bibir Satsuki. Itu hanya tipuan Naruto agar mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman pertama Satsuki.

Tentu saja, Satsuki yang seorang Kapten, tidak bisa ditipu begitu saja. Dia pun menahan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Kalau sampai kau berani menciumku, aku akan menghajarmu sampai tulangmu patah. Kau mengerti, Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi seketika.

"Ta-Tapi... Kita inikan sudah berpacaran."

"Iya, aku tidak mau dicium olehmu."

"Jadi...?"

"Ya, aku tidak mau."

"Satsuki..."

BUAAAAK!

Perut Naruto sukses ditonjok dengan kepalan Satsuki yang begitu kuat. Naruto mengeluh kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berteriak marah pada Satsuki yang dengan santainya pergi meninggalkannya.

"TEME PAYAH! SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"JANGAN ULANGI KALIMAT YANG SAMA!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan marah ya."

Berbalik lagi, Satsuki mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya yang sempat dia jatuhkan tadi. Lalu dia sempat juga mencium pipi kiri Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti marah padanya. Melemparkan senyum manisnya disertai kedipan mata, sehingga sukses membuat Naruto membeku di tempat.

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Naruto. Aku pulang dulu."

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah yang begitu senang. Rambut ravennya yang panjang, bergerak ke kanan-ke kiri seiring dia berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak taman itu. Hatinya begitu bahagia dan terasa melayang-layang bebas ke langit sana karena sudah mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

Sebaliknya Naruto terus membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam memandangi kepergian Satsuki. Hatinya sangat bergetar dan ingin meledak sekarang juga!

Betapa bahagianya tidak terkira karena sudah mencapai pelabuhan hati yang ditujunya. Pelabuhan hati itu telah menjadi tempat yang benar untuk dilabuhnya. Kapal cintanya merapat di dermaga pelabuhan hati. Merasakan ombak riang yang melompat senang di tepi dermaga pelabuhan hati itu.

Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah, Naruto memegang pipi kirinya itu. Merasakan hangatnya cinta yang diberikan Satsuki padanya.

"Satsuki...," ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut."Terima kasih karena kau memilihku menjadi pacarmu. Aku sangat senang dan tidak sabar memperkenalkanmu pada Paman dan Karin. Besok saja, aku mengajakmu pergi ke rumah Pamanku."

Itulah yang direncanakan Naruto.

Semoga saja, semua impiannya terwujudkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasak bersama itu memang menyenangkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Saat ini, dia sedang sibuk memasak bersama sang Paman. Pamannya sedang menggoreng ikan, sedangkan dia sedang memotong-motong daun bawang. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang kemerahan sehingga mengundang si Paman bertanya padanya karena heran.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Naru-chan? Dari tadi Ojisan perhatikan kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Ada apa gerangan?"

Sang Paman memasang wajah yang penuh curiga. Dia memandang Naruto yang berdiri di atas meja, tak jauh darinya.

Merasa malu karena gelagatnya diketahui si Paman, Naruto cuma tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ojisan."

"Apa benar?" kedua mata Paman menyipit tajam."Sepertinya kau itu sedang jatuh cinta. Ojisan bisa menebaknya dari wajahmu yang memerah."

"Eh? Ma-Masa!? Wa-Wajahku tidak memerah kok."

"Nah... Kau malah gugup. Itu tandanya kau berbohong. Ayo, mengakulah... Siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu? Beritahu pada Ojisan-mu ini."

Si Paman mendekat dan menyenggol bahu Naruto dengan bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran. Dia berusaha menggoda Naruto agar Naruto mau menceritakan semuanya. Naruto semakin merasa malu saja dibuatnya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengakuinya.

"Ya, aku menyukai seorang gadis dan gadis itu sekarang menjadi pacarku."

"Eeeeeh!? Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Rekan seangkatanku di markas Tentara Kota Suna."

"Oh, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya... Uchiha Satsuki..."

"...!"

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua mata sang Paman terbelalak keluar. Dia terkejut setengah mati setelah mengetahui nama gadis yang dicintai Naruto. Pasalnya, dia tahu dengan gadis yang bernama Uchiha Satsuki itu.

'Tidak mungkin. Uchiha Satsuki itu adalah pacarnya Naru-chan. Lalu berarti Naru-chan tidak tahu tentang semua ini. Aku bingung... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kasihan Naru-chan jika tahu bahwa pacarnya akan menikah dengan kakaknya,' batin sang Paman yang melihat foto Satsuki yang terpapang di layar ponsel Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkannya pada sang Paman dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri. Membuat hati sang Paman menjadi iba karena tidak tega melihatnya.

Naruto kelihatan sangat bahagia karena sudah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Sang Paman tidak ingin empedu pahit lagi menimpa perasaan Naruto. Empedu pahit yang berarti kepedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **NS UchTie NS: oke, next nih.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: iya, nggak akan sad ending kok. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Tectona Grandis: terima kasih banyak udah baca fic ini.**

 **black campaign: oke, next. Ganbatte.**

 **Hagoromo604: iya, sama-sama. Saya akan ingat ini.**

 **666-username: oh, gitu. Tapi, saya lebih suka sasufemnaru.**

 **Ikeda-chan: karena nama Satsuko lebih bagus daripada Satsuki.**

 **Akairo Hoshi: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Shionner's: bukan homo. Sasuke-nya dijadiin cewek di sini. Saya nggak suka buat cerita tentang homo.**

 **Guest: oke, makasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **YUPS, CHAPTER 3 UP!**

 **Dua chapter lagi akan tamat.**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Nantikan di chapter 4.**

 **Bye.**

 **Rabu, 7 Juni 2017**


	4. Menolong Kushina

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERLAMBAT**

 **by Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 28 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring fic ini:**

 **Last Dance by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Menolong Kushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah, sang Paman ingin melihat Naruto bahagia. Tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih lagi. Berharap Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya itu. Semoga Tuhan memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Muncul Karin yang sangat terburu-buru menuju ke dapur, lantas berteriak sangat keras.

"GAWAAAAAT! TOUSAN, NARUTO!"

Akaito dan Naruto menyadari Karin yang mendekati mereka. Saling keheranan melihat Karin yang sangat panik.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Akaito.

"I-Itu...," jawab Karin terbata-bata sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Itu apa, Karin?" Naruto juga ikut bertanya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celana panjangnya.

"A-Aku dapat kabar dari Kyuu-nii barusan ini... I-Ibumu... Naruto... Diculik dan sekarang disekap di gudang tak terpakai di pinggiran kota ini!"

"...!"

Saat itu juga, baik Akaito maupun Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Mereka membulatkan kedua mata masing-masing.

"Kaasan... TIDAK! KAASAN!"

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Akaito. Karin dan Akaito terperanjat.

"HEI, NARUTO! TUNGGU!" seru Karin dan Akaito bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto bersama Karin dan Akaito tiba juga di lokasi yang menjadi tempat penyekapan Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto - lokasi ini diketahui Karin dari Kyuubi. Dengan menggunakan mobil kodok, mereka bertiga bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat. Akaito yang mengendarai mobil kodok itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Langit yang gelap tanpa bintang-bintang, menemani para orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan sebuah gudang tak terpakai, terletak tepat di pinggiran kota Konoha ini. Tampak juga beberapa mobil polisi patroli dan beberapa mobil Tentara Angkatan Darat terparkir di antara orang-orang yang saling berkumpul. Para tentara saling siap siaga untuk menyerang jika ada instruksi dari sang Jenderal.

Suasana begitu ramai dan menegangkan. Orang-orang saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyuubi juga tampak bersama mereka, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua yang mirip dengan Naruto. Dari penampilan rambut, mata dan tingginya yang sama dengan Naruto, diketahui pria berumur sekitar 50-an itu, adalah Namikaze Minato, seorang Jenderal Tentara Angkatan Darat.

Di samping Minato, tampak pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku, seorang jenderal Tentara Angkatan Darat juga.

Satsuki juga berdiri di samping Fugaku. Ikut mendengarkan Kyuubi yang saling berbicara dengan Minato dan Fugaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Tousan?" tanya Kyuubi yang memasang wajah yang kusut karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kushina.

"Kita harus menolong ibumu dulu, baru memenuhi tuntutannya itu," jawab Minato dengan tegas.

"Tapi, pelaku meminta kita untuk memenuhi tuntutannya, barulah dia melepaskan Kushina," ujar Fugaku.

"Iya, kita harus memikirkan solusi yang lain, Tousan."

"Tuntutan pelaku adalah kita harus melepaskan semua rekannya dari penjara. Kau tahu, mereka adalah teroris yang telah membuat resah para warga akhir-akhir ini, kan? Aku tidak akan memenuhi tuntutan mereka itu."

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Minato."

"Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku, Fugaku-san. Bebaskan Kushina dulu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kita pura-pura memenuhi tuntutan mereka. Tapi, setelah itu, kitalah yang akan menangkap mereka. Kalau perlu, tembak mati saja mereka di tempat sekalian."

"Tapi... Di sana, ada bom waktu yang terpasang..."

Yang menyahut paling akhir adalah Satsuki. Otomatis membuat ketiga pria itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-APA!? BO-BOM!?" seru Minato, Kyuubi, dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Hn. Aku mendapat informasinya dari seseorang yang meneleponku, barusan ini. Mungkin seseorang itu adalah rekan dari pelaku itu."

"Ukh... Kurang ajar!" Minato menggeram kesal dan memerintahkan Kyuubi secara langsung."Kyuubi, hubungi bagian penjinak bom sekarang!"

"Baik, Tousan!" Kyuubi mengangguk tegas dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong jaket merahnya.

Lantas ia menghubungi para Tentara yang bertugas di bagian penjinak bom.

Satsuki memperhatikan keadaan sekitar lalu terkejut mendapati Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Naruto tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Karin. Sementara Akaito sedang berbicara dengan seorang Tentara, cukup dekat dari jarak Naruto dan Karin berdiri sekarang.

'Naruto...!' batin Satsuki yang merasa senang kemudian berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto yang tidak sabaran, sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar. Karin di sampingnya, juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan Kushina, menyadari kedatangan Satsuki yang menuju ke arahnya - tepatnya menuju ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO!" begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Satsuki memanggil Naruto.

"...!" Naruto terkejut dan tertawa senang saat bertatap muka langsung dengan Satsuki."Satsuki!"

Karin yang melihat mereka berdua, menjadi heran dan memegang kacamatanya.

"Hmmm... Kalian saling kenal ya?"

Naruto dan Satsuki saling mengangguk. Menjawab kompak.

"Iya. Kami ini rekan sesama Tentara."

"Oh, aku baru soal itu."

Karin manggut-manggut dan menyadari suara sang ayah yang memanggilnya.

"KARIN-CHAN, KE SINI SEBENTAR!" Akaito melambaikan tangan kanannya di kejauhan sana.

"IYA, TOUSAN!" Karin berlari-lari kecil ke arah sang ayah.

Menyaksikan Karin yang pergi, Naruto dan Satsuki saling terdiam sebentar lalu kembali bertatap muka lagi.

"Itu... Kakak sepupumu yang bernama Uzumaki Karin, kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau mengenal Karin juga?"

"...," Satsuki terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan."Iya. Kenal."

"Pantas. Karin bilang 'kalian saling kenal ya?', ternyata dia sudah kenal kau juga. Tapi, kenapa Karin tidak pernah bilang ya?"

"Mungkin karena kau tidak pernah bertanya padanya."

"Iya juga."

"Oh iya, daripada membicarakan itu, kenapa kau bisa juga sampai ke sini?"

"Aku diberitahu Karin kalau ibuku disekap teroris di sini. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menolong ibuku."

"...!"

Satsuki sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Dia kelihatan syok sekali dengan sorot kedua mata yang membulat. Lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Na-Namikaze Kushina itu... Ibumu...?"

"Iya."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, Namikaze Kyuubi itu... Kakakmu!?"

"Iya. Kau mengenal kakakku juga?"

"...!"

Satsuki kembali terkejut. Naruto juga terkejut plus heran karena baru mengetahui Satsuki juga mengenal keluarganya. Hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di benak Naruto.

Dengan pelan, Satsuki mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku mengenal Namikaze Kyuubi saat masih belajar di Akademi Tentara. Waktu itu, dia menjadi pengajar di sana."

"Oh iya, memang Kyuu-nii menjadi pengajar di Akademi Tentara. Jadi, dari sana, kau mengenal kakakku ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang susah ditebak ya, Satsuki."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum walaupun dilanda kecemasan yang kini menyerangnya. Satsuki terpana dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang hatinya karena takut akan mengecewakan Naruto apabila Naruto mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuubi yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih jika mengetahuinya. Dia hanya ingin Naruto bersamanya, dan ingin terlepas dari kekangan cincin pertunangan ini.

Mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya, Satsuki membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dulu dengan Naruto.

"Oh iya, kau mencemaskan ibumu, kan, Naruto?"

"Iya. Aku ingin segera menolongnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Aku tahu caranya dan sekarang aku minta bantuan darimu."

"Eh? Caranya bagaimana?"

Naruto tampak penasaran. Satsuki celingak-celinguk sebentar untuk memastikan orang-orang tidak akan melihatnya yang bersama Naruto. Lantas menarik tangan Naruto agar pergi secepatnya dari sana.

"Eh? Kita akan kemana, Satsuki?!" Naruto kewalahan saat ditarik Satsuki seperti ini.

"Ikuti saja aku!" ucap Satsuki tegas.

Maka keduanya berlari cepat menuju ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap gulita, di antara gudang dan gedung perkantoran. Tanpa diketahui oleh yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SET! SET!

Kini Naruto dan Satsuki sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah drum-drum yang menumpuk di dekat gang sempit itu. Ternyata gang sempit itu bercabang dua, yang mengarahkan mereka pada bagian belakang gudang tersebut.

Di sana, di dekat pintu belakang gudang tersebut, tampak dua orang bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam sedang berjaga-jaga. Bersenjatakan senapan api di kedua tangannya.

Jarak Naruto dan Satsuki dengan mereka, cukup jauh. Mereka sedang berbicara akrab sembari fokus dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang berjongkok di samping Satsuki.

"Aku akan memancing mereka agar menjauh dari pintu belakang itu. Lalu kau mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka dari belakang," jawab Satsuki yang berwajah serius dan juga ikut berjongkok.

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Hn. Kita lakukan sekarang. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

Satsuki melepaskan ikat rambutnya itu sehingga rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas. Kemudian ia melepaskan syal putihnya beserta mantel birunya dan dilemparnya ke sembarangan tempat. Naruto saja ternganga melihat aksinya yang terbilang nekad.

Hanya dengan mengenakan tank top berwarna hitam dan hot pants berwarna putih serta sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna hitam yang membungkus kedua kakinya, Satsuki memasang ekspresi menggoda yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun akan terpesona melihatnya. Contohnya saja Naruto, yang kini memandang Satsuki dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dibuatnya.

"Sa-Satsuki... Ke-Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu!?" cegah Naruto yang tidak rela melihat Satsuki bersikap seperti gadis di klub-klub malam.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto. Diamlah dan lihat aksiku ini!" Satsuki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Naruto terperanjat dan tidak mampu lagi mencegah Satsuki. Satsuki berjalan anggun menuju ke arah dua pria bertopeng itu.

Menyadari adanya seorang gadis cantik dan berpenampilan seksi, datang menghampiri mereka, salah satu pria bertopeng itu berbisik pada temannya.

"Ssst... Siapa gadis itu?"

"Hmmm... Entahlah. Apa dia adalah pacar rahasianya bos?"

"Mungkin dia pacar rahasianya bos."

"Iya ya. Mungkin bos menghubunginya untuk menyuruhnya datang ke sini."

"Di saat genting begini? Bos sempat juga mau bermesraan dengan pacarnya."

"Hehehe... Mungkin begitu."

Mereka asyik berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Lalu Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya di depan dua pria itu, mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi yang seksi.

"Hei, kalian berdua di sana!"

Dua pria bertopeng itu menunjuk diri masing-masing.

"Maksudnya kami berdua?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kalian berdua...," Satsuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi yang semakin seksi."Aku ingin kalian berdua menemani aku di malam ini. Aku butuh kehangatan seorang pria sekarang juga."

"Waaaah... KAMI MAU!"

Otomatis dua pria bertopeng yang bodoh itu terhipnotis dengan kecantikan sang gadis Uchiha. Melemparkan senjata mereka ke sembarangan tempat. Mereka mendekati Satsuki secara perlahan-lahan seperti dua serigala yang sangat kelaparan dan ingin segera menangkap mangsa yang ada di depan matanya.

Satsuki tidak gentar maupun takut. Justru dia semakin bersikap lebih menggoda lagi sehingga dua pria hidung belang itu menjadi mimisan karenanya. Sementara Naruto yang menyaksikan semua itu, ikut mimisan juga.

"Ah... Satsuki... Kenapa kau malah bersikap menggoda seperti itu? Kau memang cantik sekali...," Naruto buru-buru mengelap hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya dan melihat Satsuki memberi isyarat padanya agar maju sekarang."Baiklah... Satsuki... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Dengan pelan-pelan, Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Satsuki memancing dua pria hidung belang itu ke arah sudut gang itu hingga dua pria hidung belang itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto dari arah belakang. Naruto sudah siap sedia untuk menyerang mereka.

Satsuki terpojok saat bersandar di dinding. Satu pria bertopeng sudah memegang dua bahu Satsuki, dan pria bertopeng yang satunya sedang menyeringai di samping Satsuki.

"Hahaha... Malam ini... Kita bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum tuntutan kita dipenuhi oleh Tentara."

"Benar. Ini bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh."

"Mana ada durian di sini!?"

"Ah, itu hanya peribahasa yang ada di kamus bahasa indonesia, yang artinya mendapatkan rezeki yang tak disangka-sangka."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

"Dasar, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"APA!? JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGATAKAN AKU BODOH!"

"ITU MEMANG BENAR! KAU BODOH!"

"IDIOT!"

"BODOH!"

"IDIOT!"

"BODOH!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya, dua pria bertopeng itu malah bertengkar adu mulut. Satsuki dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Inilah kesempatan emas untuk menyerang mereka karena mereka lengah!

"SEKARANG!" teriak Satsuki yang melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah pria bertopeng itu.

BUAK!

Akibatnya satu pria itu terpental dan terkapar di tanah. Melihat temannya dipukul, satu pria itu malah bengong.

"Lho?"

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang melayangkan tendangan ke arahnya, mengincar perutnya.

DUAAAK!

Akibatnya, perutnya berhasil dihantam dengan tendangan Naruto yang terbilang kuat sehingga dia terlempar dan menabrak dinding. Lalu terkapar pingsan di tempat.

Sementara satu pria yang dipukul Satsuki, masih sadar dan bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Ia berteriak marah pada Satsuki.

"SIALAN KAU, GADIS MURAHAN!"

DUAAAK!

Selangkangannya ditendang Satsuki dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, membuat wajahnya memucat dan kemudian tumbang ke belakang.

BRUAAAK!

Tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan tidak elit, pria itu sudah sukses ditaklukkan oleh Satsuki yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan ekspresi syok dari Naruto.

"Pasti rasanya sakit sekali...," gumam Naruto yang melirik Satsuki.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Satsuki menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya sembari menghelakan napasnya.

Lantas dia melihat ke arah Naruto. Keheranan karena Naruto malah memasang wajah horror.

"Kenapa?" tanya Satsuki kemudian.

"Kau sadis sekali. Bisa-bisanya menendang di bagian berharganya. Itu pasti sakit sekali," Naruto membayangkan apabila Satsuki juga menendangnya seperti itu.

"Ah, itu hukuman yang pantas buat pria hidung belang seperti dia."

"Itukan karena kau memancing mereka seperti itu. Kau malah berpakaian seksi seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, tahu."

"Oh ya? Bilang saja kau suka melihatku seperti ini, Naruto. Kau tadi mimisan juga, kan?"

"Eh?! Ti-Tidak kok."

"Itu tandanya kau berpikiran aneh saat melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini. Iya, kan?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Satsuki memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius, tapi semburat merah tipis hinggap juga di dua pipi Satsuki. Kemudian Satsuki tersenyum simpul.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu dulu. Yang penting, kita selamatkan dulu ibumu."

"Ah, iya," Naruto mengangguk."Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi?"

"Kita ikat dua pria ini dan kita pakai pakaian mereka agar kita bisa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah. Sembunyikan mereka di balik drum-drum itu."

Citra seorang Kapten muncul kembali pada diri Satsuki. Dengan mudahnya, Naruto mematuhinya dan menjawab.

"Baik, Kapten Satsuki!"

Maka Naruto dan Satsuki segera melaksanakan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kerja sama yang kompak, Naruto dan Satsuki berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang yang berjaga-jaga di dalam gudang. Orang-orang itu dihajar sampai pingsan, bahkan ada yang ditembak sampai mati dengan menggunakan senapan api yang didapatkan dari merampas senjata orang-orang yang pingsan itu. Lalu mereka yang pingsan diikat dengan tali yang didapatkan dari sekitar gudang agar mereka tidak lepas. Kemudian Naruto dan Satsuki yang sedang menyamar dengan berpakaian yang sama dengan para penjahat bertopeng itu, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terkunci setelah mendapatkan kunci dari salah satu penjahat bertopeng itu.

KRIEEET!

Pintu ruangan terkunci yang terbuat dari besi itu terbuka saat Satsuki yang membukanya. Satsuki yang masuk terlebih dahulu, barulah disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang. Menemukan sosok wanita berambut merah yang duduk di kursi dalam keadaan terikat, dan mulutnya ditutup dengan lakban.

Itulah Namikaze Kushina yang disekap. Naruto dan Satsuki berjalan cepat untuk menghampirinya.

"Kaasan!" seru Naruto yang begitu senang.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil _**"Kaasan"**_ oleh Naruto, Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya dan sangat kaget saat melihat Naruto. Naruto sudah melepaskan topeng ski-nya agar wajahnya kelihatan oleh Kushina.

"Ini aku, Naruto, Kaasan...," Naruto tersenyum sambil membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut Kushina agar Kushina bisa berbicara.

"Na-Naruto... Lalu...," Kushina melirik ke arah Satsuki.

"Aku, Satsuki...," Satsuki juga melepaskan topeng ski dari kepalanya."Obasan sudah aman sekarang. Semua penjahat itu sudah habis kami bantai. Tinggal membawa Obasan dari sini sekarang juga."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Naruto melepaskan ikatan tali tambang yang membelit tubuh Kushina dan juga melepaskan ikatan tali tambang pada kedua tangan serta kedua kaki Kushina. Satsuki membantu Kushina berdiri. Lalu Kushina memandang Naruto dengan lirih.

"Na-Naruto... Kau sudah besar, nak...," kata Kushina yang memegang pipi kanan Naruto."Te-Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Kaasan-mu ini."

"Iya, Kaasan. Lebih baik Kaasan pergi duluan bersama Satsuki sekarang juga," Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca karena merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kushina.

"Tapi... Kau harus ikut dengan kami, Naruto."

"Tidak, Kaasan. Aku harus menjinakkan bom yang ada di sini karena bom telah aktif secara manual. Tinggal setengah jam lagi, sebelum waktu ledakan."

Naruto melirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Satsuki juga membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Benar. Naruto akan menjinakkan bom-bom yang terpasang di sini. Jumlah bomnya ada tiga buah. Naruto, kan, salah satu anggota Tentara yang ahli dalam menjinak bom."

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Serahkan semuanya padaku! Cepatlah kalian pergi dari sini!"

"Naruto, Kaasan akan menunggumu di luar sana. Kaasan percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Jangan kecewakan Kaasan!"

Kushina berkata dengan sorot kedua mata yang redup, tapi senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Berusaha memberikan dukungan besar untuk Naruto pertama kalinya. Karena selama ini, dia telah mengabaikan Naruto. Berkat kejadian ini, cukup menyentuh hatinya sehingga ia menyadari kesalahannya itu.

Tentu saja, Naruto begitu senang karena didukung ibunya. Ia mengangguk dengan tawa yang lebar.

"Ya. Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik!"

"Kami keluar dulu, Naruto. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Baik, Satsuki!"

"Naruto, cepatlah kembali! Kaasan menunggumu!"

"Iya, Kaasan. Tunggulah aku di luar."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang ibu. Sang ibu juga mengangguk dan menitikkan air matanya bersamaan dirinya ditarik Satsuki untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Keduanya berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto segera meregangkan badannya sejenak.

"Saatnya untuk menjinakkan bom-bom itu! Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!"

Kemudian ia juga keluar dari tempat itu. Menuju ke tempat dimana ketiga bom itu terpasang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Satsuki berhasil membawa Kushina dengan selamat keluar dari gudang itu. Otomatis semuanya sangat kaget dan bersyukur sekali karena keadaan Kushina baik-baik saja. Tidak menduga juga, Satsuki secara diam-diam sudah melakukan rencana untuk menyelamatkan Kushina tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Tampak Kushina yang berpelukan dengan Minato. Kyuubi yang menangis terharu bersama Satsuki yang berwajah datar saat menyaksikannya. Fugaku yang juga berwajah datar. Akaito dan Karin yang saling berpelukan, sama-sama menangis konyol sehingga orang-orang di sana, sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

Semua tentara sudah dikerahkan untuk menangkap para pelaku dan membantu Naruto yang sedang menjinakkan bom. Karena sisa waktu tinggal 20 menit lagi, kalau tidak dijinakkan sebelum waktunya, maka ketiga bom itu akan meledak dalam waktu yang sama.

Kushina pun merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam gudang, bersama para Tentara lainnya. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Minato, Kyuubi, dan Fugaku tidak menduga kalau Naruto akan bekerja sama dengan Satsuki.

"Begitu ya? Ternyata Naruto rekanmu saat bertugas di kota Suna," kata Kyuubi yang tidak menangis lagi, justru berwajah serius sekarang.

"Ya. Dia termasuk anggota Tentara yang bertugas di bagian penjinak bom. Dia sangat hebat dan pernah menolongku di saat berperang," jawab Satsuki yang membanggakan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menduga jika dia bisa menjadi Tentara sehebat itu," ungkap Minato dengan wajah yang sangat lirih."Aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan dia selama ini."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto...," Kushina masih menangis dan bersandar dalam pelukan Minato.

"Penyesalan memang datang di paling akhir. Tapi, tidak ada kata terlambat jika kalian mau menerima Naruto kembali ke keluarga kalian. Perlakukanlah dia dengan baik. Dia sangat merindukan kasih sayang kalian. Itulah yang selalu dia katakan padaku," nasehat Akaito yang sangat tegas.

"Hn. Itu benar," Fugaku membenarkan perkataan Akaito walaupun belum mengerti sama sekali tentang situasi yang dialami keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Ingat, Obasan dan Ojisan harus minta maaf pada Naruto setelah ini. Kalian harus perlakukan Naruto dengan baik. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Tousan," Karin manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu Naruto sekarang," Kyuubi segera berlari menuju ke arah gudang.

"Aku ikut, Kyuu-kun!" Satsuki mengejar Kyuubi dari belakang.

Semua orang menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Tampak juga beberapa orang yang masih sibuk lalu-lalang di sekitar mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan gudang itu.

Tiba-tiba...

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan gudang itu. Semua Tentara yang membawa para pelaku, sudah keluar dari gudang itu - sebelum gudang itu meledak. Yang tinggal di dalam gudang itu, adalah Naruto dan tim penjinak bom.

Spontan, semua orang yang ada di sana, sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Semua mata terbelalak keluar saat menyaksikan pemandangan ledakan yang amat dahsyat. Bagaikan gunung berapi yang meletus.

Ternyata ada satu bom waktu yang terpasang di tempat yang rahasia, tidak diketahui orang-orang itu, meledak sendiri usai ketiga bom manual sudah berhasil dijinakkan oleh Naruto dan tim penjinak bom tersebut.

Peristiwa ini sangat membuat dunia ini seakan-akan sudah runtuh. Terutama Satsuki sendiri, yang begitu syok saat menyaksikan pemandangan ledakan hebat di depan matanya.

"TIDAK! NARUTO! NARUTOOOO!" pekik Satsuki yang sangat keras menggelegar hingga membelah langit sana.

Ia pun bergegas berlari menuju ke arah kobaran si jago merah yang melalap semua bangunan gudang itu, tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Melihat itu, Kyuubi dan lainnya sangat kaget. Lantas Kyuubi langsung mengejar Satsuki.

"SATSUKI! JANGAN PERGI KE SANA! BAHAYA!" seru Kyuubi sekeras mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **666 - Volturri: maksudnya?**

 **Fahri Uchiha: oke, lanjut ini.**

 **samurai tak bertuan: terima kasih. Oke, lanjut.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: ya, terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut kok.**

 **Yagami Eza Rizaldy: hahaha... Nggak kok. Narusatsu nggak akan kawin lari.**

 **Requed: oke, udah saya ganti namanya jadi satsuki.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: saya yang letak bawang di sini. Hehehe...**

 **Oke, semangat!**

 **Arch Strike: terima kasih atas saranmu. Ya, udah diganti dengan Satsuki.**

 **Shinn Kazumiya: terima kasih Shinn. Udah saya ganti sama nama Satsuki.**

 **Ya. Ini NTR. Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 up!**

 **Maaf, terlambat lagi, saya mengupdate kelanjutan fic ini. Karena kendala saya hiatus dan tidak ada mood untuk menulisnya sih. Hehehe...**

 **Sekarang sudah ada mood menulisnya, makanya jadilah kelanjutan ceritanya seperti ini.**

 **Apakah Naruto mati dalam ledakan itu?**

 **Saksikan saja di chapter 5. Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Jumat, 28 Juli 2017**


	5. Kerelaan dan kebahagiaan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, 3 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERLAMBAT**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Kerelaan dan kebahagiaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GREP!

Kyuubi berhasil menangkap tangan Satsuki sehingga Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya.

"JANGAN PERGI KE SANA, SATSUKI! BAHAYA!" ingat Kyuubi dengan nada yang sangat keras.

"TIDAK! AKU HARUS KE SANA! AKU HARUS MENOLONG NARUTO!" balas Satsuki yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Kyuubi yang terbilang sangat kuat.

"DASAR, DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI, NARUTO TIDAK BISA DISELAMATKAN!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! NARUTO TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI! NA...!?"

Belum sempat Satsuki melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang muncul dari dalam kobaran api yang terus membesar. Tepatnya seseorang itu muncul di gang sempit yang ada di antara gudang yang terbakar dan gedung yang lainnya yang juga ikut terbakar.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang itu berjalan dengan lambat. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah habis dipenuhi dengan warna hitam akibat terkena debu asap hitam bekas kobaran api ini. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Dia adalah...

"NA-NARUTO!" pekik Satsuki yang menyadari bahwa seseorang itu adalah Naruto, lantas melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi juga terkejut tatkala Satsuki berlari cepat menghampiri sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik itu. Baru menyadari bahwa Satsuki sangat mencemaskan pria berambut pirang jabrik itu. Apakah itu berarti...?

Begitu di dekat Naruto, Satsuki langsung memeluk Naruto seerat-eratnya.

GREP!

Naruto yang masih fokus dengan keadaan, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata dengan nada yang lemah.

"Sat-Satsuki..."

"Naruto... Syukurlah... Kau baik-baik saja. Aku pikir kau sudah mati karena ledakan ini."

"Ya... Aku tidak apa-apa, Satsuki...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang masih lemah."Untung saja aku disuruh keluar duluan oleh seorang tentara. Tentara itu yang melanjutkan menjinakkan bom terakhir. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan para tentara itu. Tapi, mereka semua menyarankan aku untuk keluar duluan karena keluargaku sangat mencemaskanku. Aku pun terpaksa meninggalkan mereka dan lewat di pintu belakang. Tahu-tahu terjadi ledakan seperti ini, aku sempat tiarap juga saat terjadi ledakan itu..."

Naruto menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Satsuki mendengarkannya dengan baik. Siapa sangka, air bening menetes dari mata onix-nya karena merasa terharu.

"Begitu ya?" Satsuki melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat."Kau beruntung bisa selamat dari ledakan ini. Kalau saja Tentara itu tidak menyuruhmu keluar duluan, pasti kau akan ikut mati bersama mereka."

"Ya... Tapi... Aku merasa sedih karena mereka semua tewas akibat ledakan ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Inilah resiko yang harus dihadapi para Tentara. Karena Tentara siap mengorbankan jiwa dan raga mereka demi keamanan negara."

"Hm... Tapi, kenapa kau menangis, Satsuki?"

"Eh? A-Aku menangis!?"

Satsuki menyadari bahwa ada air mata yang mengalir di dua pipinya. Naruto yang mengusap air mata itu dengan dua jempolnya. Satsuki terpaku dan membiarkan Naruto melakukannya.

Menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya, cukup mengagetkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi baru menyadari bahwa Satsuki mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Dia hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Semua orang menghampiri Naruto dan Satsuki. Naruto dan Satsuki menyadarinya lalu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"NARUTO!" seru Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto."Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa, nak. Kaasan sangat mencemaskanmu..."

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku baik-baik saja. Kaasan tidak usah menangis seperti itu," jawab Naruto yang membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Iya. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Sang ibu menangis di dalam pelukan anaknya. Minato pun datang mendekati mereka dan memegang bahu kanan Naruto dengan erat.

"Tousan...," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya.

"Naruto...," Minato tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba menangis."Maafkan Tousan. Karena selama ini, Tousan dan Kaasan mengabaikanmu. Kau telah menjadi Tentara yang hebat sekarang. Semua ini berkat didikan Pamanmu yang mengasuhmu selama ini. Maafkan kami, nak. Kami sangat menyesali perbuatan kami ini."

Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis dan langsung saja memeluk Minato.

GREP!

Ayah dan anak saling berpelukan erat. Sama-sama menangis.

"Tousan tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Tousan tidak salah."

"Maafkan Tousan, nak. Maafkan Tousan. Huhuhu..."

"Sudah, Tousan. Aku mengerti. Tousan tidak perlu minta maaf lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan Tousan dan juga Kaasan."

"Terima kasih, nak. Huhuhu..."

Tangis Minato memecah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Semua orang yang menyaksikannya, juga ikut menangis.

"Mengharukan sekali... Huhuhu...," Akaito menangis sambil berpelukan erat dengan Karin.

"Iya, Tousan. Sangat mengharukan. Huwaaaa...," Karin malah menangis konyol sambil berpelukan erat dengan Akaito.

"Akhir yang bahagia...," Fugaku manggut-manggut dan juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Syukurlah, Naruto...," Satsuki kembali menangis saking terharu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Karena kau memaafkan kami. Kami berjanji mulai detik ini, kami akan menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Kami akan menyambutmu jika kau pulang ke rumah setelah ini," pinta Kushina tiba-tiba.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kushina. Minato melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Jika itu keinginan Kaasan, aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Terima kasih, anakku."

Kushina mendekat dan memeluk Naruto kembali. Minato juga memeluk Naruto lagi. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dan saling tersenyum.

Suasana semakin melankolis saja saat Kyuubi datang mendekati mereka - tepatnya mendekati Satsuki.

Begitu di dekat Satsuki, Kyuubi pun bertanya

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Satsuki meredakan tangisannya, dan menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Satsuki malah balik bertanya.

"Aku rasa kau dan Naruto saling mencintai. Apa aku benar?" Kyuubi menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan yang datar.

"..."

Satsuki terdiam sebentar sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel di dua pipinya. Lantas dia menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"..."

Giliran Kyuubi yang terdiam, hanya beberapa detik. Dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku merelakanmu untuk Naruto."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Satsuki ternganga dan melihat Kyuubi yang tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku rela kehilanganmu daripada kehilangan adikku. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi adikku melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Demi dirinya, aku rela mengorbankan apa saja asal dia berbahagia. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini dan aku minta Naruto-lah yang menikah denganmu."

"Eh?" Satsuki semakin ternganga."Ka-Kau serius!? Ka-Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Ini serius, tahu."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Hmmm... Sedikit cemburu sih. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto-lah yang telah mendapatkan hatimu. Aku sudah terlambat. Naruto-lah yang pantas menjadi suamimu."

"Kyuu-kun... Terima kasih."

Satsuki tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalas pelukannya dan juga tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul.

"Mulai sekarang... Kita berteman lagi seperti dulu."

"Ya. Itu lebih baik."

"Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalian bisa menikah dalam minggu ini."

"Hei, cepat sekali!"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik, kan? Daripada aku merebutmu lagi."

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau menikah dengan Naruto!"

"Nah... Itu baru bagus."

Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut Satsuki. Mereka tidak berpelukan lagi dan saling bercanda karena sudah menjadi teman lagi.

Melihat keakraban mereka, semua orang yang ada di sana, ikut senang melihat mereka. Bersamaan mobil pemadam kebakaran datang ke lokasi kejadian untuk memadamkan api yang masih saja berkobar.

Keheningan malam terpecahkan oleh suara ribut orang-orang. Terlihat beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran mulai bekerja sama untuk memadamkan api dan dibantu oleh para tentara serta para polisi.

Semua orang hanya menyaksikan semua itu dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Tampak juga Naruto yang mulai berbicara dengan Kyuubi dan Satsuki. Sementara Minato dan Fugaku sibuk memantau para anggotanya yang membantu para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Kushina dibawa Karin dan Akaito ke dalam mobil kodok tersebut.

Di antara keramaian itu, Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar usulan kakaknya yang begitu mendadak.

"A-Apa!? Aku dan Satsuki harus menikah minggu ini!?" sembur Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Ya. Itu sudah keputusanku. Kau harus menurutinya," ucap Kyuubi tegas.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-nii sendiri? Bukankah Satsuki adalah tunanganmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Satsuki."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu berbahagia bersama Satsuki."

"Kyuu-nii..."

Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Satsuki yang berdiri di samping Naruto, hanya mampu terdiam sambil mendengar percakapan dua saudara itu. Kyuubi memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku titip Satsuki padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik ya."

"Baik, Kyuu-nii."

"Bagus."

Kyuubi menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menahan air mata yang akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

Lalu Naruto dan Satsuki saling pandang. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dengan hati yang begitu senang.

"Hubungan kita sudah direstui, Satsuki."

"Hn. Dan kita akan menikah di minggu ini."

"Aku tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahan itu tiba."

"Hn. Aku juga."

Mereka saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Kyuubi juga ikut senang lalu memutuskan pergi dari sana.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kyuubi berjalan dengan santai. Dia melembutkan kedua matanya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Tersenyum simpul sambil membatin di hati.

'Semoga kalian berbahagia, Naruto dan Satsuki. Aku merestui kalian berdua.'

Dia terus berjalan menuju ke tempat Minato dan Fugaku. Sekalian memberitahukan hal ini pada Minato dan Fugaku bahwa Naruto-lah yang akan menikahi Satsuki. Tentunya Minato dan Fugaku menyetujuinya. Dengan begitu, pernikahan ini bisa tetap dilanjutkan meskipun mempelai pria bukanlah Kyuubi, melainkan Naruto. Jadi, mereka akan mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan pernikahan itu dari awal agar bisa siap sedia sebelum hari H-nya.

Kini kebahagiaan sejati merangkul hati Naruto dan Satsuki. Bersama-sama menyaksikan akhir kejadian ini hingga api pun berhasil dipadamkan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Semua orang bernapas lega dan merasa tenang karena insiden ini telah berakhir.

Asap hitam membubung tinggi ke udara, menjadi saksi tragedi yang menewaskan para Tentara yang bertugas di tim penjinak bom. Alam pun berkabung dan meneteskan air matanya dalam bentuk air hujan, untuk mengenang jasa para Tentara yang sudah tiada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Naruto. Kau tampak berbeda hari ini."

"Iya. Kau sangat tampan dengan tampilan rambut yang pendek seperti itu."

"Kau semakin gagah."

"Dan juga membuat Satsuki terpesona melihatmu."

Beberapa komentar hinggap di gendang telinga Naruto saat Naruto berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Penampilan Naruto memang sangat berbeda hari ini karena dia baru saja menikah dengan Satsuki, sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Di halaman depan mansion keluarga Namikaze, di sanalah acara pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Satsuki digelar. Banyak orang dari kalangan Tentara diundang untuk menyemarakkan pesta pernikahan itu, termasuk teman-teman Tentara yang seangkatan dengan Naruto dan Satsuki.

Suasana pesta pernikahan itu semakin heboh saja saat teman-teman Naruto sedang berkumpul. Mereka terus berkomentar untuk menggoda Naruto dan Satsuki.

Rambut Naruto sudah pendek sekarang, bukan jabrik lagi. Hal ini disuruh Kushina agar memotong rambut jabriknya yang berantakan seperti durian itu, menjadi lebih pendek. Supaya kesannya rapi dan gagah. Begitulah yang dikatakan Kushina padanya sebelum pernikahan ini.

Tentu, dengan patuh, Naruto menuruti permintaan ibunya. Ia memotong rambutnya jadi lebih pendek. Hasilnya, semua orang memujinya dan membuat Satsuki terpesona padanya.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih, yaitu kemeja putih, jas putih, celana putih, dan sepatu putih, membuat penampilan Naruto semakin keren saja. Ditambah senyuman yang sangat manis, mampu meluluhkan hati beberapa wanita yang melihatnya, termasuk Satsuki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Satsuki sendiri, kini mengenakan gaun pengantin serba putih. Rambutnya disanggul dan ditutupi dengan selendang putih. Sarung tangan putih membungkus kedua tangannya. Sepatu putih hak tinggi sekitar 5 cm juga membungkus kedua kakinya.

Di antara canda ria bersama teman-temannya, Naruto hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha... Terima kasih...," kata Naruto yang merasa senang.

"Satsuki... Setelah ini, apa kau akan masuk ke markas lagi?" tanya Sakura yang juga ikut berkumpul bersama para Tentara itu.

"Hmmm... Entahlah. Kan, di sana, sesama Tentara tidak boleh berpacaran ataupun menikah...," Satsuki memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya."Mungkin... Aku berhenti menjadi Tentara saja dan lebih fokus menjadi Ibu rumah tangga sekarang."

"Yaaaah... Kok begitu sih?" semua Tentara pria yang mengagumi Satsuki menjadi pundung berjamaah.

"Kalau tidak ada Satsu-chan di markas, jadi tidak seru," ujar pria berambut hitam dan ada tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya, diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Iya. Satsu-chan adalah idola kami semua...," tukas pria berambut hitam pendek model bob dan bermata hitam bulat besar, yang bernama Rock Lee.

"Hei... Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalau itu sudah keputusan Satsuki, kalian tidak boleh membantahnya. Merepotkan...," tegur pria berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti bentuk nenas, yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Iya. Satsuki sudah menjadi seorang istri sekarang. Tentunya dia harus tinggal di rumah. Mengurus suami, mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan juga mengurus anak nantinya," tambah gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku juga akan meminta Satsuki untuk berhenti menjadi Tentara."

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara seseorang yang menyela dalam percakapan Naruto, Satsuki dan teman-temannya. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah asal suara.

SET!

Rupanya Kyuubi yang datang bersama seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu. Pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu adalah...

"Kyuu-nii/Itachi-Aniki...," sahut Naruto dan Satsuki kompak.

Uchiha Itachi, itulah nama pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu. Seorang Tentara juga yang sempat datang untuk hadir di pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Satsuki. Merupakan teman akrab Kyuubi karena satu angkatan.

"Hn. Aku minta Satsuki berhenti jadi Tentara. Kau harus mengurus rumah mulai dari sekarang," Itachi mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Kyuubi tadi.

"Kalau itu sih, sudah rencanaku dari dulu. Aku akan berhenti jadi tentara kalau aku sudah menikah," balas Satsuki sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Itu pilihan yang sangat tepat, imouto-san."

"Hn."

Itachi memegang puncak rambut Satsuki. Semua orang senang menyaksikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Mana Tousan dan Kaasan, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"Oh... Mereka di sana. Itu lagi ngobrol sama Fugaku-ojisan dan Mikoto-obasan," tunjuk Kyuubi ke arah sudut halaman depan itu.

Naruto memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuubi. Tampak Kushina dan Minato sedang mengobrol dengan Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, yang duduk dalam satu meja di sudut halaman depan tersebut. Tampak juga Akaito dan Karin bersama mereka di sana.

Sesaat senyuman pun terukir di wajah Naruto. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tertawa bahagia di acara pesta pernikahannya ini.

Ya, kedua orang tuanya sudah menyayanginya sekarang. Memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah untuknya yang tak pernah dirasakannya sejak kecil. Dia begitu bahagia disambut orang tuanya ketika pulang kembali ke mansion keluarga Namikaze ini. Ibunya memasakkan makanan kesukaannya dan menyuapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ayahnya menemaninya mengobrol sembari bermain catur sampai begadang semalaman. Kakaknya juga mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling kota, untuk sekedar mererat hubungan persaudaraan di antara mereka.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapannya selama ini. Keluarganya sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang itu. Tidak ada lagi yang membuat hatinya sedih. Kini kebahagiaan telah menghampiri hidupnya.

Kebahagiaan yang sangat terbesar setelah keluarga yaitu menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai. Satsuki, yang telah menjadi istrinya yang sah.

Benang merah telah terikat di jarinya dan jari Satsuki. Menandakan mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Semakin mengukir kebahagiaan itu seluas langit, sehingga hatinya tidak sanggup lagi untuk membendung kebahagian itu.

"Naruto..."

Lamunannya buyar seketika tatkala ditegur oleh suara yang lembut. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang lembut itu.

"Satsuki..."

"Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat keluarga kita! Sudah tiba waktunya untuk foto bersama."

"Ya. Ayo!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Satsuki. Mereka saling tersenyum dan saling melangkah bersama menuju ke tempat ke keluarga masing-masing. Meninggalkan Kyuubi, Itachi dan semua orang yang terpana menyaksikan mereka.

"Hei... Kyuubi," Itachi memanggil Kyuubi.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kyuubi melirik Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan calon pengganti Satsuki?"

"Belum."

"Aku punya gadis yang mungkin cocok buatmu."

"Siapa?"

"Itu."

Itachi menunjuk ke arah para gadis muda yang saling berkumpul, termasuk Tentara juga.

"Yang mana?" Kyuubi penasaran.

"Itu... Yang rambut merah...," Itachi menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut merah."Namanya Sara. Seorang mayor juga yang bertugas di bagian kota Kumo."

"Hmmm... Cantik juga. Dia mirip sekali dengan ibuku."

"Jadi, kau mau mendekatinya sekarang?"

"Yaaah... Tentu saja."

Dengan gagah, Kyuubi berjalan. Sementara Itachi hanya bergumam dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Kyuubi."

Maka Kyuubi mendekati gadis yang bernama Sara itu. Mengajak Sara untuk berkenalan dengannya. Sara pun mau berkenalan dengannya. Sehingga menyeret mereka berdua dalam pembicaraan yang sangat serius usai berkenalan itu.

Lalu terdengarlah suara Karin yang memanggil Kyuubi.

"KYUU-NII! AYO, FOTO BERSAMA SEKARANG! SEMUANYA SUDAH MENUNGGUMU TUH!"

Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil membalas perkataan Karin.

"IYA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR...!" Kyuubi melirik Sara."Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Tunggu di sini. Oke?"

"Ah? Oke...," Sara mengangguk.

Kyuubi pun berlari menembus keramaian, menghampiri Karin yang menunggunya. Kemudian bersama Karin, dia menuju ke tempat keluarganya.

Di sudut halaman depan yang lain, Naruto dan Satsuki berfoto bersama keluarga masing-masing. Juga sekalian berfoto dengan teman-teman mereka dan menghabiskan waktu seharian itu untuk berfoto. Sekaligus mengikuti berbagai acara yang diadakan di pesta itu. Meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi mereka.

Kisah ini sudah berakhir. Naruto sudah berbahagia karena mendapatkan sang Bulan yaitu Satsuki. Menjadi penerang di hatinya untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Uzumaki Reihana: nggak ada perang dunianya. Fic ini cuma tamat sampai 5 chapter saja.**

 **Ya, saya semangat.**

 **Budi: nggak ada perangnya.**

 **Rinhyun Uchiha II: terima kasih atas reviewnya ya. Ya, semuanya sudah menyesal.**

 **Akbhar: nggak bisa ganti nama Kyuubi-nya, bhar.**

 **Guest: Naruto nggak mati kok. Jadinya happy ending. Ntar yang request marah kalau saya matiin karakter Naruto.**

 **Namikaze Tobi Lucifer: ya. Begitulah. Tapi, akhirnya bahagia.**

 **ShiranuiShuichi: wah... Pasti bagus tuh lagunya. Ntar saya coba download deh. Terima kasih ya atas reviewmu.**

 **Ya. Happy ending ceritanya.**

 **aldy Hiraishin: udah saya lanjutin ceritanya. Happy ending.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: iya. Sekarang udah update. Maaf, lama updatenya.**

 **IzumiReina: maaf, saya sengaja buat gitu biar yang baca jadi penasaran. Ya, pada akhirnya hasilnya Naruto nggak mati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic "Terlambat" sudah tamat.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, men-follow, dan men-favourite fic ini.**

 **Saya Hikasya, yang telah berganti nama menjadi Kinomoto Hoshiko, undur diri dulu.**

 **Silahkan review jika mau.**

 **Minggu, 3 September 2017**


End file.
